Traumschatten
by Mogli the Witch
Summary: AU - Harry wird jahrelang missbraucht - bis unerwartete Hilfe naht. Bitte Warnungen beachten!
1. Traumschatten

Traumschatten  
  
DISCLAIMER: Diese Geschichte basiert auf Charakteren und Situation die durch JK Rowling kreiert wurden, und sich im Besitz von JK Rowling, verschiedenen Herausgebern einschließlich aber nicht beschränkt auf, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books und Raincoast Books, und Warner Bros, Inc. befinden. Es wird kein Geld durch diese Geschichte erwirtschaftet und es ist keine Copyright- oder Markenschutzverletzung beabsichtigt.  
  
Auf gut deutsch: Alles gehört JK Rowling und den besagten Unternehmen.  
  
AN: Diese AU-Geschichte dreht sich um ein sehr sensibles Thema - nämlich um Missbrauch von Abhängigen, in diesem Fall um Harry, der von Sirius missbraucht wird. Der Missbrauch beginnt, als Harry mit 14 bei Sirius einzieht und endet, als er 17 ist. (Pettygrew ist damals in der Heulenden Hütte nicht entkommen und Voldemort ist mit Hilfe eines anderen Zauberers wiedergekommen, nicht mit Pettygrews)  
  
Harry ist in meiner Geschichte 'Externer' im Internat - einer von sehr wenigen Schülern, die in Hogsmeade wohnen und nur tagsüber in Hogwarts sind, abends aber zurückkehren in ihre jeweiligen Familien - in Harrys Fall, zu Sirius. Harry ist in dieser Geschichte zwar während des Missbrauchs einen Teil der Zeit schon über dem Age of Consent und, rein theoretisch könnte er sich wehren, weglaufen... Aber man sollte nicht unterschätzen, wie geschädigt sowohl Sirius als auch Harry sind.  
  
Die Frage, warum es niemand zuvor gemerkt hat, das etwas zwischen Sirius/Harry nicht stimmt, kann ich nur so beantworten - die übrigen Menschen in Hogwarts, Lehrer wie Schüler, sind es gewöhnt, dass Harry bedrückt aussieht, und wissen auch, dass er auf Nachfragen immer abblocken würde - sie würden davon ausgehen, dass es mit dem Orden zu tun hat und dem Kampf gegen Voldemort.  
  
Sie haben ganz einfach gelernt, die Klappe zu halten, wenn Harry schlecht aussieht, wohl wissend, dass er sie in 90 Prozent aller Fälle einfach nur entschuldigend anlächeln und den Kopf schütteln würde, weil er nicht darüber sprechen durfte... So sind zum Beispiel Ron und Hermione zwar immer für Harry da, aber da er sie nicht in die Aktivitäten des Ordens einweihen darf/will, ist sein Leben einfach ein ganz anderes (und zwar das eines Erwachsenen, trotz seines offiziellen Status als Schüler), als sie es führen - auch ohne diese grässliche Missbrauchssache.  
  
Zum Glück gibt es ja aber immer noch Remus... Es kommt keine brutale Gewalt hier drin vor, auch wenn Missbrauch an sich schon Gewalt darstellt...  
  
Keywords sind: NCS, sexueller Missbrauch, Vergewaltigung, psychische Schädigungen, Hurt/Comfort, Angst, insgesamt sehr dark und TOTAL AU!!!  
  
Also, ich weiß, dass ich nicht akkurat bin wenn es um die Augenfarben und das Alter der Charaktere geht und dass die Zeitlinie und vieles andere dem Canon ziemlich widerspricht -aber ich wollte es einfach mal so schreiben... Und, was wohl offensichtlich sein sollte - ich ignoriere hier Band V sowieso total!!! Jeder Hinweis, den ich sozusagen aus Versehen hier doch einbaue, ist wirklich nicht beabsichtigt.  
  
Der Orden des Phoenix, wie ich ihn hier beschreibe, hat nicht notwendigerweise die gleichen Strukturen und auch nicht die gleichen Mitglieder... Und Harry ist in den Orden aufgenommen worden, sobald dieser sich wieder versammelt hatte (direkt nach GoF) - und durch Extra-Unterricht in DADA und anderen Fächern, ist er deutlich besser ausgebildet als seine Altersgenossen und selbst viele andere. (Was es um so erschreckender macht, wie ich finde, dass er sich nicht gegen Sirius wehrt)  
  
Und bitte, bitte, lest dies nur, wenn ihr mit einem solch harten, heftigen und schockierenden Thema auch umgehen könnt. Es handelt sich nicht um eine erotische Geschichte (!!!) - es kann sein, dass sich in den weiteren Kapiteln noch irgendwelche anderen Pairings entwickeln, aber an dem Missbrauch ist nichts, aber auch gar nichts Erotisches, sondern er sollte genauso bestürzend rüberkommen, wie er auch in Wirklichkeit ist...  
  
Also, versteht mich nicht falsch, dies ist keine sm-Geschichte oder so, sondern es geht vor allem um die psychischen Folgen des Missbrauchs und auch von Sirius Aufenthalt in Azkaban.  
  
Ich mag zwar Marshmallows, aber auf Flammen kann ich verzichten - also, bitte nur kK (konstruktive Kritik!)  
  
**  
  
Am Anfang hätte er es sich niemals träumen lassen, dass er sich einmal in einer solchen Situation wiederfinden würde.  
  
Es hatte so langsam, so schleichend und zu Anfang auch so verwirrend *gut* angefangen, dass sich Harry oft fragte, wie es hatte so weit kommen können.  
  
Wann hatte es sich so verändert?  
  
Wann war ihm diese Veränderung eigentlich bewusst geworden, wann hatte sein Unterbewusstsein zum ersten Mal 'Nein' geschrieen, ein Nein, das niemals ausgesprochen wurde?  
  
Wann waren Sirius Streicheleinheiten zu weit gegangen, an welchem Tag hatte Harry zum ersten Mal dieses merkwürdige, schale Gefühl gehabt, das etwas nicht stimmte, das es nicht richtig war, wenn dich Dein Patenonkel so in den Arm nahm, streichelte, küsste.  
  
Oder war es erst später gewesen, als er schließlich sogar in ihn eindrang, darauf bestehend, seinen Pflegesohn ebenfalls zum Höhepunkt zu bringen, während dieser sein Gesicht vor Scham an der Schulter desjenigen verstecktest, der sein Vater sein sollte, nicht sein Liebhaber?  
  
Wann war Harry klar geworden, dass sie längst eine Grenze überschritten hatten - dass Sirius eine Grenze überschritten hatte?  
  
Nur eines war Harry klar - es hatte auf einmal keinen Ausweg mehr gegeben: wenn er seinen Traum von einer Familie nicht begraben wollte, musste er Sirius geben, was der brauchte, selbst wenn es in Harry eben jenes schale, ungute Gefühl verursachte.  
  
Er wollte und konnte nicht riskieren, dass sich Sirius von ihm abwandte.  
  
Wollte und konnte den Mann nicht von sich stoßen, wenn dieser ihn mit für den chaotischen Animagus ungewöhnlicher Verlässlichkeit jede Nacht in seinem Zimmer aufsuchte und sich zu ihm legte, um das zu tun, was Sirius als 'sich lieben' bezeichnete.  
  
Harry liebte es, umarmt und gestreichelt zu werden, doch alles, was unterhalb der Gürtellinie geschah, war ihm schnell zuwider, egal wie sanft und behutsam Sirius auch war, und welche Gefühle sein Körper dabei empfinden mochte, er empfand nur Scham für seine Schwäche.  
  
Er erlaubte es nur, um in den Genuss der warmen Umarmungen und liebevollen, dankbaren Blicke seines Patenonkels zu kommen und diesen nicht zu enttäuschen.  
  
Er wusste, Sirius wollte ihm nicht wehtun, doch hatte das Gefühl, das es längst zu spät war, als er realisierte, was sie da taten, und das es immer zu einem unguten Gefühl in ihm sorgte, wenn ihn die Hand seines Pflegevaters in jener Art und Weise berührte, die eigentlich einem Geliebten vorbehalten war.  
  
Sirius hatte niemals gedroht, ihn niemals auch nur festgehalten - hatte ihn immer nur in eine seiner Umarmungen gezogen und wenn Harry gezögert hatte, hatte er seinen Kopf in der Art und Weise, wie er es auch in seiner Animagusform getan hätte, schiefgelegt und ihn aus seinen tiefblauen, warmen Augen bittend, nein flehend, angesehen.  
  
Wie konnte sich Harry dem Mann widersetzen, der ihn doch als einziger Mensch wirklich zu lieben schien? Der das Nächste war, was er jemals zu einer Familie gehabt hatte?  
  
Und so ertrug er es, jeden Tag, Woche für Woche, Monat für Monat.  
  
Wie oft hatte er die Möglichkeit gehabt wegzulaufen, Dumbledore oder jemand anderem etwas zu erzählen? Er war ein Jugendlicher, kein kleines, hilfloses Kind mehr...  
  
Doch dann wäre sein Traum zerstört gewesen, und wenn die Realität auch jetzt nur noch eine sehr entfernte Ähnlichkeit mit diesem Traum hatte, so war es doch zumindest der Schatten seiner Träume von einer eigenen Familie.  
  
Und Sirius war niemals brutal, schlug ihn nicht, hielt ihn noch nicht mal fest... Er streichelte, berührte, küsste, manipulierte Harry Körper und nahm ihn mit etwas was sein Patensohn nur als 'leidenschaftlich-sanfte Intensität' bezeichnen konnte, doch er hatte Harry kein einziges Mal auch nur gedroht oder festgehalten...  
  
Und Harry konnte ihn nicht wegstoßen, diesen einzigen Menschen, der Familie war und ihn dennoch niemals schlug wie es die Dursleys getan hatten, der ihn nicht als 'Freak' beschimpfte sondern ihm immer wieder sagte, wie lieb er ihn hatte...  
  
Er wollte es glauben, nein, er war der festen Überzeugung, das Sirius ihn auf seine verkorkste, falsch verstandene Art und Weise mehr liebte als alles andere.  
  
Und es war das, woran sich Harry nun festhielt, was sein Rettungsanker war: solange Sirius nicht brutal wurde, würde er schweigen und ertragen - er hatte 10 Jahre seines Lebens in einem Haus gelebt, in dem er gehasst wurde - jetzt wurde er geliebt, auch wenn diese Liebe mit einem Preis bezahlt werden musste, den sein Körper, seine Würde bezahlen musste.  
  
Aber eines hatte Harry sich fest geschworen: An dem Tag, an dem Sirius auch nur einmal die Hand ausrutschen würde, würde er weg sein. Es würde der Tag sein, an dem seine letzte Hoffnung auf eine Familie sterben würde.  
  
Und so hoffte und bangte er, dass Sirius es eines Tages realisieren würde, merken, was er da tat, wie falsch dies alles war und was er Harry damit antat - doch sein Patenonkel schien kein Gefühl dafür zu haben, schien nicht zu wissen, dass etwas furchtbar schieflief zwischen ihnen.  
  
Und Harry schwieg, aus Angst, den einzigen Menschen zu verlieren, den er jemals als seinen Vater sehen wollte.  
  
Er hatte oft das niederdrückende Gefühl, älter als Sirius zu sein. Als sei er der Vater und Sirius der Sohn... Es schien, als fehlten Sirius Teile seiner Persönlichkeit, Teile, die ihm Azkaban geraubt hatte und die er verzweifelt versuchte, wiederzubekommen.  
  
Harry hatte den erschreckenden Verdacht, dass Sirius eine schwere psychische Störung hatte, doch hütete sich das auszusprechen. Er hatte einmal gehört, vor langer Zeit, wie Dumbledore seinem Patenonkel vorgeschlagen hatte, einen Psychiater aufzusuchen um seine Zeit in Azkaban aufzuarbeiten, und Harry hatte Sirius noch nie so wütend werden sehen.  
  
Der Animagus hatte Dumbledore angebrüllt das er nicht 'verrückt' sei und deshalb keinen Seelenklempner brauche...  
  
Doch nachdem Harry, der ja immerhin ein Teenager und kein Kind mehr war, beobachtet hatte, das Sirius nachts, nachdem er Harry mit sanften, aber fordernden Berührungen dazu gebracht hatte, ihm zu geben wollte, so manches Mal in Tränen ausbrach und unter furchtbaren Alpträumen litt, die selbst für Harry in ihrer Intensität erschreckend waren - obwohl Harry Potter nun beileibe nicht unvertraut mit schlimmen Alpträumen, war ihm klar geworden, dass er in gewissem Sinne stärker war als sein Patenonkel.  
  
Sirius so schwach, hilflos weinend neben ihm zu sehen und zu wissen, dass er, Harry, der Einzige war, dem sich dieser anvertraute, machte es ihm noch schwerer, sich gegen dessen Annäherungsversuche zu wehren, aus Angst, Sirius mit seiner Ablehnung vollkommen zu zerstören.  
  
Und so ertrug Harry, was er meinte ertragen zu müssen, bis eines Tages etwas geschah, dass alles veränderte...  
  
***  
  
Remus Lupin glaubte seine Augen nicht trauen zu können.  
  
Dort stand sein bester Freund, sein bester und einziger wirklicher Freund seit mehr als einem Jahrzehnt, in eindeutiger Position mit seinem Pflegesohn.  
  
Er schloss die Augen, wollte am liebsten alles gleich wieder vergessen.  
  
Das konnte einfach nicht sein.  
  
Nein.  
  
Nein!  
  
Nicht nach allem, was sie alle durchgemacht hatten. Nicht nachdem er Sirius endlich wieder hatte!  
  
Sirius war kein Pädophiler, konnte doch einfach kein Pädophiler sein.  
  
Er konnte Harry nicht missbrauchen, konnte diesen ohnehin schon so zerbrechlichen Jungen nicht so furchtbar ausnutzen.  
  
Remus öffnete die Augen wieder. Das Bild vor ihm hatte sich nicht verändert.  
  
Er stand in der Badezimmertür und starrte auf den Freund, den er so gut zu kennen geglaubt hatte.  
  
Und den armen Jungen, der keinen Ton von sich gab, sondern schlaff wie eine Puppe in Sirius Armen hing, während sich dieser in eindeutiger Art und Weise an ihm rieb.  
  
Remus drohte es schlecht zu werden, doch er musste Harry helfen.  
  
Mit einem Wutschrei, der mehr Ähnlichkeit mit dem Knurren eines Wolfes hatte, packte er Sirius bei den Schultern, riss ihn hintenüber, weg von dem Jungen, und zischte mit einer Stimme, die er kaum als seine eigene erkannte: 'Lass den Jungen los, Sirius Black!'  
  
Der Animagus hatte zu zittern begonnen und stotterte: 'Remus... Es ist nicht so, wie Du denkst...'  
  
Doch der Werwolf, der zwar einen ganzen Kopf kleiner als Sirius, aber auf Grund seiner Lycantrophy bedeutend stärker als er war, zischte nur leise: 'Ich denke, die Fakten liegen ziemlich offen auf dem Tisch, Sirius!'  
  
Sirius zuckte zusammen, als ob Remus ihn geschlagen hätte, als er den scharfen Ton in dessen Stimme bemerkte. Er konnte nichts tun, als gehorchen, als dieser ihm in ebenso scharfen Tonfall befahl, sich etwas anzuziehen und im Kaminzimmer auf ihn zu warten.  
  
Remus hatte keinen Zweifel, das Sirius ihm gehorchen würde.  
  
Remus war der Alpha ihres Rudels gewesen, schon immer, schon zu Zeiten der Marauder; und 'Padfoot' hatte deutlich gemerkt, dass Remus in seiner Erregung seine wölfischen Anteilen freie Bahn gelassen hatte. Er konnte selbst außerhalb seiner Animagusform nicht anders, als seinem Rudelführer gehorchen, wenn dieser so bestimmt mit ihm sprach.  
  
Nachdem Sirius endlich aus der Tür hinaus war, hockte sich der Werwolf vor die Badewanne, in die der Junge wie ein nasser, lebloser Sack gerutscht war, und flüsterte in bedeutend sanfterem Ton: 'Harry? Harry, ist alles in Ordnung mit Dir?'  
  
Der Junge öffnete die Augen nicht, doch Tränen begannen zu fließen. Es war eine merkwürdige Art zu weinen, das Gesicht nicht verzogen, nur die Tränen drückten sich durch die krampfhaft geschlossenen Augenlider.  
  
Irgendwie hatte der Junge gelernt, lautlos und ohne auch nur sein Gesicht zu verziehen zu weinen.  
  
Remus schauderte.  
  
Dieses *Kind* konnte doch nicht der selbstbewusste junge Mann sein, der im Orden des Phoenix mittlerweile direkt neben Dumbledore stand, der gegen Deatheater antrat und Strategien ausarbeitete - dabei erfolgreicher war als selbst die meisten professionellen Auroren...  
  
Nein, dass hier war das Kind, dass hinter der wahrscheinlich mühevoll konstruierten Fassade des unerschütterlichen, unbesiegbaren Kämpfers für das Licht steckte, den Harry mittlerweile selbst für die meisten anderen Ritter des Ordens verkörperte.  
  
Dann flüsterte Remus so sanft er es in seiner maßlosen Wut auf Sirius konnte: 'Junge, Harry? Kannst Du aufstehen?'  
  
Der Junge öffnete noch immer nicht die Augen, doch nickte, ohne sich allerdings zu rühren. Er schien gar nicht richtig da zu sein.  
  
Remus kniff die Augen zusammen. Hatte Sirius den Jungen etwa unter Drogen gesetzt?  
  
'Junge, wie heißt Du?'  
  
Es war ein Zeichen, wie stark der Junge verunsichert war, als er ohne sich über die merkwürdige Frage zu wundern, antwortete: 'Harry James Potter.' Gut, scheinbar war der Junge doch nur müde.  
  
'Ich möchte, dass Du jetzt aufstehst, Harry.' Als Harry zusammenzuckte, setzte Remus hastig hinzu: 'Hast Du einen Bademantel irgendwo hier?'  
  
Dem Jungen musste klar werden, dass nicht jeder Erwachsene ihn so benutzen würde wie Sirius das anscheinend getan hatte.  
  
Entsetzen machte sich in Remus breit als ihm ein furchtbarer Gedanke kam.  
  
Der Junge war jetzt schon seit über drei Jahren in Sirius Obhut. Hatte dieser ihn etwa die gesamte Zeit über missbraucht?  
  
Doch er schob den Gedanken beiseite. Erst mal musste er sich um das Jetzt und Hier kümmern. Alles andere würde hinterher geklärt werden müssen.  
  
Er reichte dem Jungen, der immer noch in unveränderter Pose in der Wanne saß, einen Bademantel, den er an einem Haken an der Tür gefunden hatte und registrierte erleichtert, dass Harry sich mit einem tiefen Seufzer darin einwickelte und endlich Anstalten machte, aufzustehen.  
  
Als er fast schon stand, geriet er ins Taumeln und wäre beinahe hingefallen, wäre er nicht dem vor ihm stehenden Remus in die Arme gefallen.  
  
Remus spürte, wie der Junge zuerst zusammenzuckte, sich dann aber blitzschnell entspannte und keine Bemühungen unternahm, den Körperkontakt, der ihm deutlich unangenehm war, zu brechen.  
  
Es schauderte ihn wieder. Der Junge war es eindeutig gewöhnt, sich den Bedürfnissen eines anderen unterzuordnen ohne an sich zu denken.  
  
Er schob Harry behutsam von sich in eine stehende Position und fragte dann mit einer sanften und ruhigen Stimme, die seine aufgewühlte Stimmung nicht verriet: 'Bist Du verletzt, Harry?'  
  
Harry zuckte zusammen und sah ihn jetzt zum ersten Mal wieder richtig an, um dann langsam mit dem Kopf zu schütteln und zu Boden zu sehen.  
  
Der rohe, reine Schmerz den er in den Augen des Jungen sah, ließ Remus ebenfalls zusammenzucken.  
  
#Mein Gott, Sirius, wie konntest Du bloß!!!#  
  
Doch er schob den Gedanken wütend von sich.  
  
Er würde sich Sirius noch früh genug vornehmen.  
  
Nachdem er ein paar einfache Zaubersprüche gesprochen hatte, um sicherzugehen, dass Harry auch wirklich, zumindest körperlich, unverletzt war, brachte er den Jungen dazu, in sein Zimmer zu gehen und sich hinzulegen.  
  
Harry, blass und mit dunklen Ringen unter den Augen, sah aus, als habe er schon lange nicht mehr geschlafen, und so gab er ihm eine Phiole eines Trankes für traumlosen Schlaf, die er selber immer bei sich hatte, weil er selbst oft unter Alpträumen litt.  
  
Der Teenager sah ihn einen Augenblick lang so nachdenklich und fragend an, dass der Werwolf, der sich auf die Bettkante gesetzt hatte, fragte: 'Ja, Harry?'  
  
'Remus... Er... Er weiß es nicht besser... Ich weiß, er... liebt mich wirklich. Bitte, mache nicht meine einzige richtige Familie kaputt... Und er nimmt mich in den Arm... Manchmal nimmt er mich einfach so, wie ein Vater, in den Arm und ... dafür kann ich es ertragen, verstehst Du? Niemand hat... vorher...'  
  
Remus unterdrückte das Bedürfnis, den Jungen in seine Arme zu reißen. Er fühlte sich unglaublich schuldig.  
  
ER hätte sich um den Jungen kümmern müssen, trotz seiner Lycantrophy hätte er zumindest teilnehmen müssen an Harrys Leben - vielleicht wäre Harry dann niemals so... liebeshungrig geworden, dass er sogar sexuelle Annäherungsversuche in Kauf nahm um nur ein wenig Zärtlichkeit zu erfahren.  
  
Eine Sekunde lang richtete sich seine Wut auch auf Dumbledore, der ihm verboten hatte, sich um den Sohn seiner verstorbenen Freunde zu kümmern, um keine Aufmerksamkeit auf das Kind zu lenken...  
  
Doch er unterdrückte diesen Gedanken schnell wieder - woher hätte der alte Zauberer wissen sollen, dass seine damalige Entscheidung in so etwas resultieren würde?  
  
Doch so strich er nur sanft eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht des Jungen und flüsterte: 'Es tut mir so leid, Junge. Du hattest Besseres verdient...'  
  
Und während ihn Remus immer wieder sanft über das Gesicht streichelte sank Harry schnell in einen tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf, während dem Werwolf, der kalkweiß im Gesicht war, nun seinerseits die Tränen über das Gesicht liefen.  
  
Was sollte er jetzt bloß tun???  
  
***  
  
Unten im Kaminzimmer drehte Sirius unruhige Kreise. Er konnte nicht stillsitzen. Er wusste, was Remus nun für einen Eindruck haben musste. Doch der Werwolf lag falsch, nur konnte er das seinem Freund auch klarmachen?  
  
Schon einmal hatte Remus Sirius nicht geglaubt - damals, als James und Lily gestorben waren. Die 'Beweise' gegen ihn waren ja so erdrückend gewesen, dass selbst Dumbledore nicht durchschaut hatte, was wirklich passiert war.  
  
Doch diesmal musste Remus ihm glauben, er musste ihm glauben - er liebte Harry doch!  
  
Sirius wurde immer verzweifelter. Wo blieb Remus denn so lange?  
  
Nach einer halben Ewigkeit hörte der Animagus Schritte auf der Treppe und zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen, als die Tür aufging.  
  
Er begann zu zittern und setzte an: 'Remus, Du verstehst das falsch...'  
  
Der Werwolf bedachte ihn mit einem mörderischen Blick: 'Sirius, da gibt es gar nichts 'falsch' zu verstehen. 'Missbrauch von Abhängigen', Siri. Missbrauch von James und Lilys Sohn!' Jeder, der Remus Lupin kannte, wäre sich nun bewusst gewesen, dass er sich nur mühsam beherrschte.  
  
Seine sonst so warmen braunen Augen glänzten seltsam honigfarben, fast gelb und Sirius trat unwillkürlich ein paar Schritte zurück. Er hatte seinen Freund selten dermaßen wütend gesehen. 'Remus... ich... wir sind ein Liebespaar, das stimmt, aber... ich zwinge ihn doch nicht! Wir *lieben* uns.' Sirius Stimme war wackelig und er verstummte, als Remus ihn mit vor Wut blitzenden Augen ansah: 'Sirius, welchen Teil von 'MISSBRAUCH VON ABHÄNGIGEN' verstehst Du nicht? - Harry ist emotional abhängig von Dir, er konnte sich nicht wehren!'  
  
Der Werwolf sah aus, als würde er gleich vor Wut explodieren und holte einmal kurz aber tief Luft um dann etwas ruhiger fortzufahren: 'Sirius, wann hast Du ihm das letzte Mal in die Augen gesehen, ich meine, wirklich in die Augen gesehen? Er hat so viel Schmerz in ihnen das es für ein ganzes Leben reicht! Weißt Du, was eben im Badezimmer passiert ist? Der arme Junge zuckte zusammen, als er stolperte und in meine Arme fiel, doch dann zwang er sich - *zwang* sich, Sirius! - sich zu entspannen. Wann ist er mehr als eine Marionette in Deinen Händen gewesen, Sirius? Hat er auch nur einmal sexuelles Interesse an Dir gezeigt, ohne dass Du ihn dazu überredet, ihn dazu gebracht hast?'  
  
Sirius Black klang verzweifelt. 'Aber ich liebe ihn, Moony. Du musst mir das glauben - Du weißt das doch!'  
  
Remus Lupin atmete noch einmal tief durch und sah seinen Freund dann mit tödlich ernster, aber etwas ruhigerer Miene an: 'Es ist die falsche Art von Liebe, Sirius. Harry braucht einen Vater und glaubt ihn in Dir gefunden zu haben. Deine 'Liebe' verletzt ihn.'  
  
Auf Sirius ungläubigen Blick hin seufzte Remus und setzte hinzu: 'Padfoot, ich habe mit Harry gesprochen. Er möchte von Dir umarmt werden, getröstet werden, alles, was ein Vater seinem Sohn gibt. Alles andere erträgt er lediglich - Dir zuliebe, weil er Dich so sehr liebt. Wie ein Sohn seinen Vater. Ist Dir denn überhaupt nicht bewusst, was Du da getan hast?'  
  
Langsam sickerte es. Entsetzen zeichnete sich auf Sirius Gesicht als er fast unhörbar murmelte: 'Aber...warum hat er dann nie... Nicht einmal... Ich hätte ihn doch zu nichts gezwungen!'  
  
Remus sah seinen besten Freund mit halb bedauernder, halb missbilligender Miene an: 'Du hättest es wissen, es *sehen* müssen, Sirius. Harry hat nie genug Zuneigung erhalten, nicht mehr seit Lily und James tot sind. Und Du warst der Erwachsene, er war doch erst 14 Jahre alt, als er bei Dir einzog - ein Kind, um Merlins Willen!'  
  
Sirius zuckte sichtlich zusammen, als der Name seines verstorbenen Freundes fiel, doch Remus ignorierte das und sprach unbeirrbar weiter. 'Er hat immer schon nehmen müssen, was er an Zärtlichkeit und Zuneigung bekommen konnte - glaubst Du etwas, da konnte er sich Deinen Annäherungsversuchen widersetzen? Dir, dem einzigen Menschen, der so etwas wie seine Familie ist und seine einzige Quelle an 'väterlicher' Liebe?'  
  
Sirius liefen nun die Tränen das Gesicht hinunter: 'Remus, Du weißt doch, dass ich Harry niemals wehtun wollte.'  
  
Der Werwolf nickte mit einem weiteren traurigen Seufzer: 'Ja, Padfoot, das glaube ich Dir ja sogar. Aber irgendwo auf dem Weg hast Du vergessen dass es sich bei ihm um Deinen Patensohn handelt und wie verletzlich er aufgrund seiner furchtbaren Kindheit ist. Du hast Deine eigenen Bedürfnisse - die Bedürfnisse eines erwachsenen Mannes - auf die eines unreifen, vernachlässigten Jungen projiziert, der erst die selbstlose Liebe eines Vaters zu seinem Kind gebraucht hätte, bevor er überhaupt fähig gewesen wäre, sich ernsthaft auf eine sexuelle Beziehung einzulassen. Ich bezweifle gar nicht, das Du glaubst, nur das Beste für Harry im Sinn zu haben, doch Du hast ganz klar versäumt, Dich auch nur ein einziges Mal richtig in ihn einzufühlen. Dir ist ja wohl hoffentlich so klar wie mir, dass ihm damit mindestens genauso geschadet hast wie seine ersten Pflegeeltern mit ihrer Vernachlässigung?'  
  
Jetzt zuckte Sirius zusammen, als habe ihn Remus geschlagen, doch er schloss nur die Augen und nickte, während ihm weiter die Tränen das Gesicht hinunterliefen und sein ganzer Körper vor unterdrückten Schluchzern zitterte.  
  
Remus stand da und sah seinen besten Freund kopfschüttelnd an. Was war denn bloß aus Padfoot geworden? Azkaban hatte anscheinend mehr in ihm zerstört, als sie es alle für möglich gehalten hatten.  
  
Er hatte sich verhalten wie ein Psychopath, nur seine eigenen Bedürfnisse erkannt, nicht aber die des Jungen.  
  
Er fragte sich, ob Harry diese Seite an Sirius kannte, ob der Junge dieses Wrack kannte, dass da schluchzend mitten im Raum stand, innerlich vollkommen zusammengebrochen und nur ein Schatten des Mannes, den er einmal als seinen besten Freund gekannt hatte.  
  
Er war noch immer wütend auf seinen Freund, ihm war allerdings auch klargeworden dass mit Sirius wirklich psychisch etwas nicht stimmte.  
  
Er musste dafür sorgen, dass Sirius Harry niemals wieder in der Art anfasste, die ihn so verletzt hatte; und vielleicht konnte er auch Sirius helfen, zu heilen.  
  
Mit bedeutend sanfterer Stimme sagte Remus: 'Padfoot, lass mich Dir helfen. Lass mich Euch helfen.'  
  
Als Antwort kam ein erstickter Aufschrei: 'Ich bin ein solches verdammtes Monster! Was ist nur los mit mir? Wie habe ich nicht merken können, was Du innerhalb von Sekunden erkannt hast???'  
  
Und Remus tat etwas, das er vor wenigen Minuten noch nicht für möglich gehalten hätte jemals wieder zu tun - er trat einen Schritt vor und schloss seinen schluchzenden Freund in die Arme.  
  
Widersprüchliche Emotionen hatten den Werwolf erfasst: Verachtung und Entsetzen gepaart mit Mitgefühl und Trauer. Wie nur hatte Sirius übersehen können, welchen inneren Schmerz er Harry bereitete?  
  
Scheinbar hatten die Dementoren mehr zerstört als nur seine positiven Gedanken.  
  
Auch die Fähigkeit des Animagus, sich einzufühlen, war offensichtlich stark eingeschränkt.  
  
Eine Weile lang standen sie so da, bis Sirius sich etwas beruhigt hatte.  
  
Dann löste er sich aus der Umarmung seines Freundes und drehte ihm den Rücken zu, um einmal tief und schaudernd Luft zu holen und dann, scheinbar alle verbliebene Kraft zusammennehmend, mit gepresster Stimme zu sagen: 'Dann lass es uns hinter uns bringen, Remus.'  
  
Remus schloss die Augen. Ihm war klar, was Sirius damit meinte.  
  
Eigentlich musste er, Remus, seinen Freund jetzt den Auroren ausliefern.  
  
Sexueller Missbrauch wurde streng bestraft und normalerweise bedeutete das Azkaban - lebenslänglich; denn anders als in der Muggelwelt wurden Sexualstraftaten wie der jahrelange Missbrauch eines Jungen genauso bestraft wie Mord.  
  
Doch wenn Sirius nach Azkaban kam, wäre er sowieso tot.  
  
Er hatte einmal zu Remus gesagt, dass er sich dem nächsten Dementoren 'zum Frühstück' anbieten würde, wenn er noch einmal in die Gefahr käme, in Azkaban zu landen.  
  
Wie also konnte er Harry helfen, ohne Sirius damit umzubringen?  
  
Und die Verhandlungen - sicher, es würde alles unter Ausschluss der Öffentlichkeit geschehen, aber man konnte sich nicht darauf verlassen, dass das Wissen um den Missbrauch des 'Jungen-der-lebte' nicht von irgendjemandem zu Geld gemacht wurde und bei einer Zeitung landete.  
  
Harry brauchte dringend Schutz, soviel war klar; aber Remus war sich nicht so sicher, ob dieser Schutz vom Ministerium für Magie kommen konnte.  
  
Und der Orden?  
  
Sicher, die Mitglieder des Ordens des Phoenix konnten Geheimnisse für sich behalten, und sie würden auch dafür sorgen, dass Harry Hilfe bekam - aber dann würden auch jeder von ihnen Bescheid wissen, und von Harry, der mittlerweile trotz seines jungen Alters schon einer der wichtigsten Ritter des Ordens und in der Hierarchie nur noch Dumbledore selbst unterstellt war, würde weiterhin erwartet werden, das er ihnen als ihr Vorgesetzter befahl.  
  
Sie befanden sich im Krieg, und es konnte nicht sein, dass 'Soldaten' wie Snape und einige andere mit dem Gedanken in die Schlacht zogen, dass ihr Befehlshaber ein kleiner Junge war, der sich *noch nicht einmal* gegen den Missbrauch durch seinen Pflegevater wehren konnte.  
  
Remus konnte direkt Snapes hämische Miene vor sich sehen.  
  
Ganz zu schweigen davon, wie sie Sirius behandeln würden, sollte er nicht sofort ausgeschlossen werden...  
  
Unglücklicherweise war auch Sirius eines der wichtigsten Mitglieder des Ordens und Harry direkt unterstellt, was die Situation garantiert nicht einfacher machen würde.  
  
Nein, die Arbeit des Ordens durfte nicht gestört werden, komme was wolle, sonst hatte die Zauberwelt keine Chance mehr gegen die immer stärker werdenden Kräfte der Dunkelheit.  
  
Also lag die gesamte Verantwortung bei ihm, Remus Lupin; doch er würde ebenfalls mit Dumbledore sprechen, auf dessen Verschwiegenheit er sich ja hoffentlich verlassen würde können.  
  
Nachdem er Sirius bedeutet hatte, sich in einen der Ohrensessel vor dem Kamin zu setzen, sah er ihn fest an und sagte: 'Nein, Sirius... Wenn Du genau tust, was ich sage, werde ich Dich erst mal noch nicht ausliefern.'  
  
Als er Sirius Erstaunen sah, fügte er schnell hinzu: 'Aber ich warne Dich - ich werde ein paar Bedingungen daran knüpfen - und natürlich muss Harry dem Ganzen zustimmen - ohne seine ausdrückliche Zustimmung wird hier in Zukunft gar nichts mehr passieren.. - Und wenn Du auch nur eine Einzige meiner Bedingungen nicht erfüllst, habe ich keine Skrupel, Dich den Auroren auszuliefern. Du hättest es verdient, und das weißt Du selbst besser als ich.'  
  
Er schauderte unwillkürlich, hatte immer noch dieses Bild vor Augen, von Sirius, wie er sich gegen den wie leblos wirkenden Harry presste. Wie oft war so etwas - und Schlimmeres - passiert?  
  
'Ich werde die Erinnerungen an alles, was ich heute mit ansehen musste, in einen Pensieve füllen und an einem sicheren Ort aufbewahren. Sollte jemals etwas geschehen, dass auch nur wage danach aussieht, dass Du Harry weiterhin unangemessen berührst, geht das Ganze direkt ans Ministerium für Magie.'  
  
Sirius wurde blass, doch er nickte.  
  
Remus fuhr fort: 'Meine Bedingungen sind folgende: Ich ziehe hier in eine der beiden Wohnungen im Haus ziehen - Harry und ich werden in einem Teil des Hauses wohnen, Du im anderen. Jeden Abend werde ich Dich einschließen. Ich werde Zauber auf Dich und Harry legen - solltest Du Dich dem Jungen in den nächsten Wochen in einer Distanz von weniger als zwei Metern nähern, ohne dass ich die Zauber von Euch genommen habe, werde ich es wissen und der Pensieve ist unterwegs ins Ministerium für Magie.'  
  
Er warf seinem Freund einen scharfen Blick zu, um zu sehen, wie der darauf reagierte und sah mit Erleichterung, dass dieser verstanden zu haben schien. Doch er hatte noch ein paar Bedingungen.  
  
'Des weiteren wirst Du Harry in der nächsten Zeit nur in meinem Beisein sehen, und nur, wenn dieser dem zustimmt. Es muss eine goldene Regel sein, dass Du ihn in Ruhe lässt und auch nicht auf Gesprächen bestehst, wenn er es nicht möchte. Keine Überredungsversuche, Sirius!'  
  
Als Sirius auch hierzu zustimmend genickt hatte, holte Remus tief Luft und sah ihn noch einmal prüfend an. Jetzt kam der schwierigste Teil... 'Und Du wirst eine Therapie machen, Sirius. Alle unsere Absprachen sind nichtig, solltest Du die Therapie abbrechen. Ich werde Dir Adressen geben, an die Du Dich wenden kannst - ich kenne da ein paar.'  
  
Und er wartete auf den Wutausbruch, denn er erinnerte sich genau daran, wie wenig sein Freund von Psychologen und Psychiatern hielt.  
  
Doch der gefürchtete Temperamentsausbruch kam nicht, sondern nur ein ersticktes: 'Danke, Remus...'  
  
'Danke nicht mir... Und verstehe mich nicht falsch: Ich tue das nicht für Dich, sondern für Harry. Er hat mich angefleht, ihm seine Familie nicht zu zerstören und ich werde das auch nur tun, wenn ich merke, dass Du ihn nicht in Ruhe lässt. - Wenn Du nicht schon längst alles kaputtgemacht hast... Und wenn Harry eines Tages feststellen sollte, dass er Dich nicht mehr in seiner Gegenwart haben möchte, dass er Dich für das hasst, was Du getan hast, so wirst Du ihn gehen lassen, denn er hat jedes Recht dazu.'  
  
Er bedachte den Animagus mit einem Blick, der diesem deutlich zeigte, wie ernst es Remus war: 'Wenn ich auch nur Hauch des Eindrucks habe, dass Du ihn auf die falsche Art und Weise ansiehst, werde ich nicht zögern, Dich persönlich in Azkaban abzuliefern, habe ich mich klar genug ausgedrückt, Sirius Black?'  
  
Er hatte diesen Satz leiser gesagt, als alle anderen vorherigen, doch mit soviel Nachdruck, dass Sirius keinen Moment bezweifelt hätte, dass der Werwolf es todernst meinte.  
  
Eine Weile lang saßen beide Männer schweigend da und starrten schweigend in die Flammen.  
  
Etwas später brachte Remus Sirius zu seinem Zimmer.  
  
Er streckte wortlos die Hand aus und Sirius verstand, zog den Schlüssel und gab ihn ihm.  
  
Sie sahen sich in die Augen, doch keiner wusste, was er in dieser Situation sagen sollte, und so schloss Sirius dann die Tür hinter sich, nachdem er Remus noch einmal zugenickt hatte.  
  
Der Werwolf schloss die Tür ab, sprach dann einen Zauberspruch, der sicherstellen würde, dass Sirius auch mit einem Zauber nicht öffnen konnte und lehnte sich dann mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand neben der Tür.  
  
Seine Beine gaben nach, es war, als habe er alle seine Stärke verbraucht, und er rutschte langsam auf den kalten Marmorfußboden.  
  
Bei Merlin!  
  
Es konnte, es durfte nicht war sein.  
  
Er hoffte nur, die richtige Entscheidung getroffen zu haben, als er Sirius nicht sofort den Auroren übergab...  
  
Nach ein paar Minuten, in denen er ins Leere gestarrt hatte und versucht hatte, seine aufgewühlten Gedanken zu sortieren, raffte er sich mühsam auf.  
  
Er würde noch einmal nach dem Jungen sehen.  
  
Er klopfte leise an die Schlafzimmertür des Jungen, und, als dieser keine Antwort gab, erfasste er so geräuschlos wie möglich die Klinke und öffnete die Tür. Sie quietschte.  
  
Harry lag da, offensichtlich direkt aus dem Tiefschlaf gerissen, mit weitaufgerissenen, mattglänzenden und unglaublich dunkel erscheinenden Augen. Remus hatte den Eindruck, dass der Junge noch schlief, trotz der geöffneten Augen und trotz der Tatsache, dass er jetzt die Bettdecke zur Seite schob und die Arme ausstreckte.  
  
Remus zuckte entsetzt zurück.  
  
Der Junge hielt ihn für Sirius und erwartete nun, das er zu ihm ins Bett stieg und ihn benutzte... Wie oft es so geschehen sein musste, bis Harry es sogar schon im Unterbewusstsein und halbschlafend erwartete.  
  
Er bemühte sich, sehr sanft zu sprechen, als er zu dem offensichtlich fast noch schlafenden Jungen sagte: 'Harry, es ist ok... Alles ist ok. Schlaf jetzt einfach weiter.'  
  
Die Reaktion des Jungen war herzzerreißend - er lächelte und seufzte tief, drehte sich zur Seite, murmelte:'Ok.' Und steckte sich seinen Daumen in den Mund, etwas, was Remus sehr oft an ihm gesehen hatte - als Harry noch ein Baby gewesen war.  
  
Und wieder liefen Remus die Tränen die Wangen hinunter. Wie hatte Sirius nur so blind und gefühllos sein können?  
  
Dieses Kind dort mochte zwar schon 17 sein, und in vieler Hinsicht bedeutend reifer als andere in seinem Alter, doch in vielem war Harry Potter wirklich noch ein kleiner Junge, der dringend jemanden brauchte, der ihn schützte.  
  
Und er würde alles dafür tun, dass ihm sein Recht zukam.  
  
**  
  
tbc? The End? Kommt darauf an, ob mir noch was Gutes für weitere Kapitel einfällt, ansonsten kann man es auch als One-Shot sehen. Jedenfalls ist es jetzt schon mal soweit, dass Remus sich um Harry und Sirius kümmern wird... Vor allem natürlich um Harry!!! Aber irgendwie habe ich auch Mitgefühl mit Sirius, obwohl der sich ja wie ein rücksichtsloses Schwein benommen hat... Vielleicht mache ich da noch etwas draus.  
  
Bitte, reviewed!!! 


	2. Und es war kein Alptraum

DISCLAIMER:   
  
This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
Und nochmal auf Deutsch:  
  
Diese Geschichte basiert auf Charaktären und Situation die durch JK Rowling kreirt wurden, und sich im Besitz von JK Rowling, verschiedenen Herausgebern einschließlich aber nicht beschränkt auf, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books und Raincoast Books, und Warner Bros, Inc. befinden. Es wird kein Geld durch diese Geschichte erwirtschaftet und es ist keine Copyright- oder Markenschutzverletzung beabsichtigt.   
  
Auf gut deutsch: Alles gehört JK Rowling und den besagten Unternehmen.   
  
AN:   
  
Alarm: Unerträglicher KITSCH! Und noch unterträglicher übertrieben. Bitte, lest das nur, wenn ihr Übertreibungen mögt.  
  
Kapitel 2   
  
Und es war kein Alptraum...  
  
Remus schlief an diesem Abend noch lange nicht, sondern streckte sich auf der Couch in Sirius Studierzimmer aus und dachte über all das nach, was heute passiert war - und was er würde nun organisieren müssen.  
  
Die Vögel begrüßten schon den Morgen als er endlich einschlief.  
  
Morgens   
  
Als Harry wie an jedem anderen Morgen in die Wohnküche kam, erwartete ihn nicht wie sonst ein noch griesgrämig-verschlafener, wie gerade aus dem Bett gefallen wirkender Sirius, sondern Remus, der trotz der dunklen Ringe unter seinen Augen schon hellwach wirkte und sich gerade eine Tasse Kaffee eingoß, und ihm mit freundlichen Lächeln einen guten Morgen wünschte.  
  
Harry brachte erstmal keinen Ton heraus und starrte seinen Lehrer nur einen Augenblick lang entsetzt an, bevor er mit einem erschlagenen Seufzer auf einen der Stühle am Küchentisch sank und leise murmelte: 'Es war also doch kein Alptraum.'  
  
Die Stimme des Jungen klang so niedergeschlagen, dass es Remus für einen Moment die Sprache verschlug.   
  
Er wusste genug zum Thema Missbrauch um sich bewusst zu sein, dass sich die Opfer oft mehr dafür schämten als die Täter und sich auch verantwortlich machten, das ihnen so etwas geschah.  
  
Remus verspürte den starken inneren Drang, Harry zu versichern, dass er verstand - das nichts, aber auch gar nichts von den Geschehnissen seine Schuld war, doch er hielt sich zurück.   
  
Hast würde jetzt alles nur noch schlimmer machen, und so erwiderte er nur mit ruhiger Stimme: 'Leider war es keiner, Harry; und so wenig es auch wert sein mag: Was ich da erfahren musste tut mir sehr leid.'  
  
Dann hielt er erschrocken den Atem an. War er schon zu weit gegangen?   
  
Aber es half nichts - er musste mit Harry darüber sprechen, er musste festlegen, was er unternehmen konnte um dem Jungen zu helfen - und er würde nichts tun, ohne es mit Harry abzusprechen.   
  
Zu viel schon war hinter dem Rücken des Jungen entschieden worden.   
  
Harry sah auf die Tischplatte, und flüsterte mit hörbarer Selbstverachtung: 'Du musst mich ja jetzt für einen ganz schönen Waschlappen halten...'  
  
Remus zuckte zusammen.  
  
Noch nie hatte er den Jungen so sprechen hören.   
  
So... voller Selbsthass.   
  
Eine neue Welle von Rage auf Sirius drohte ihn zu überwältigen, und er brauchte seine gesamte Selbstkontrolle, um sie wieder niederzukämpfen.   
  
Der Animagus *würde* zahlen, auch wenn Remus noch nicht wusste, wie. Aber er würde dafür zahlen, was er diesem armen Jungen hier angetan hatte.  
  
  
  
Aber zunächst mal konnte er nicht so stehen lassen, was Harry da von sich gegeben hatte: 'Warum um alles in der Welt sollte ich Dich denn für einen Waschlappen halten, Harry?'   
  
Ein Glück, nichts in seinem Tonfall verriet die aufgewühlte Stimmung, in der er sich befand.  
  
Harrys Stimme zitterte beträchtlich, als er stockend erwiderte: 'Du... Du hast doch... gesehen... Und ich habe nicht... Ich habe mich nicht...' Dann erstarb seine Stimme.  
  
Remus setzte sich auf einen Stuhl der quer neben Harrys Stuhl am Küchentisch stand und sagte behutsam: 'Ja, ich habe gesehen, was er Dir antut... Und ich habe auch gesehen, dass Du Dich nicht wehrst.  
  
Aber nichts davon würde mich je dazu bringen, Dich für einen Waschlappen zu halten, Harry.'   
  
Er bedachte den niedergedrückt am Tisch sitzenden Jungen mit einem mitfühlenden Blick: 'Das geht doch schon länger so, oder?'   
  
Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, sprach er weiter: 'Du hast alles für Dich behalten, weil Du Deinen Traum von einer eigenen Familie nicht gefährden wolltest, hast es vor uns allen verborgen und hast es während dieser Zeit noch geschafft, sowohl den Orden als auch Deine Lehrer mit Deinen herausragenden Leistungen zu beeindrucken. - Du bist so stark, hast so viel alleine getragen - wie könnte ich jemanden wie Dich für einen Waschlappen halten?'  
  
Harry sah auf, Erstaunen auf seinem Gesicht: 'Stark? - Ich bin nicht stark... Jemand der stark ist, wird nicht... Wäre ich stark, wäre ich gar nicht mehr hier. Ich wäre gegangen als er das erste Mal...'  
  
Er konnte nicht mehr weitersprechen, wurde wieder rot vor Scham und wandte seinen Blick ab.  
  
Remus entschied sich, ihn nicht zu drängen und sagte nur ruhig: 'Es gibt verschiedene Arten von Stärke, Harry. Und Du *bist* mit Sicherheit einer der stärksten Menschen die ich jemals kennengelernt habe, auch wenn Du das vielleicht selber nicht erkennst.'   
  
Harry bedachte ihn mit einem zweifelnden Blick, doch sagte nichts mehr.   
  
Remus lächelte ihn an: 'Hast Du Hunger? Wir könnten zusammen frühstücken.'  
  
Doch Harry schüttelte den Kopf: 'Ich bekomme morgens keinen Bissen hinunter, ich trinke nur ein Glas Milch, aber ich... leiste Dir gerne Gesellschaft.'  
  
Dann stand er auf und half Remus den Tisch zu decken und als sie beide wieder saßen fragte er mit gespielter Beiläufigkeit, die Remus sofort durchschaute: 'Wo... Was hast Du... mit Sirius...'  
  
Der Junge war ein guter Schauspieler, doch Remus, der ihn nun schon so lange kannte, hörte seine Besorgnis um seinen Patenonkel und es schmerzte ihn. Sirius hatte die tiefe Zuneigung, die ihm dieser Teenager auch jetzt noch nach wahrscheinlich Jahren des Missbrauchs entgegenbrachte, gar nicht verdient.  
  
'Er ist in seinem Schlafzimmer, ich habe ihm Frühstück gebracht und ihm erklärt, dass ich erst noch einmal mit Dir alleine sprechen wollte.' Remus hielt seine Stimme neutral, obwohl es ihm schwerfiel. Wie würde der Junge reagieren?  
  
Harry runzelte die Stirn: 'Du hast ihn... ihn nicht... Du hast ihn noch nicht ausgeliefert? Nur... hier eingesperrt?' Er klang über alle Maßen erstaunt - und sehr erleichtert.  
  
'Harry, ich weiß ganz ehrlich noch nicht so genau, wie ich es Dir sagen soll... Ich habe einen Vorschlag zu machen. Du musst nicht darauf eingehen, aber ich halte es für eine gute Lösung...' Und er erklärte Harry, was er gestern abend mit Sirius besprochen hatte.  
  
Als er fertig war, herrschte einen Augenblick lang herrschte Stille und in Remus stiegen tausend Befürchtungen auf, bis Harry auf einmal herausplatzte: 'Ist das Dein Ernst? Würdest Du... Du würdest das für uns tun?'  
  
Und Remus nickte langsam: 'Natürlich. Aber wenn Du möchtest... Du hast jedes Recht dazu zu verlangen, dass Sirius sich von Dir fernhält.   
  
Du kannst verlangen, dass er dem Ministerium für Magie ausgeliefert wird oder dass der Orden sich um die Angelegenheit kümmert.   
  
Du kannst auch mit mir kommen und ... wir würden eine Möglichkeit finden, dass Du ihn nie mehr wiedersehen musst, wenn es das ist, was Du lieber möchtest.  
  
Aber wenn Du wirklich immer noch möchtest, das er Teil Deiner Familie ist, werden wir tun, was ich Sirius vorgeschlagen habe.  
  
Auf jeden Fall wird er Dich nie wieder... Du hast ein Recht darauf, ‚Nein' zu sagen, Harry.'  
  
Einen Augenblick lang glaubte Remus, Harry würde in Tränen ausbrechen, doch dann seufzte dieser nur tief und sah ihn mit so großer Dankbarkeit an, dass Remus spürte, wie er rot wurde  
  
  
  
Und dann flüsterte Harry mit kaum hörbarer Stimme: 'Danke... Du kannst Dir gar nicht vorstellen, wieviel mir das bedeutet. - Du bist einer der ersten Menschen die mir jemals eine Wahl gegeben haben, Remus.   
  
Das werde ich Dir nie vergessen. Ich möchte so gerne... Bitte, lass es uns erstmal versuchen mit der Therapie... vielleicht.. vielleicht hilft es Sirius... Er ist so... So... schwach und ich kann ihm nicht helfen... Vielleicht können wir doch noch eine...eine ganz normale Familie werden...'  
  
Tief in seinem Innersten befürchtete Remus, das es vielleicht niemals soweit kommen würde, doch er zwang das ungute Gefühl hinunter und lächelte den Jungen an: 'Ich tue nur, was ich schon viel früher hätte tun sollen, Harry. Ich... ich würde gerne haben, dass Du zu mir kommst, wenn Du ein Problem hast - egal um was es sich dabei handelt.'  
  
Der Junge nickte und sah betreten in sein halbvolles Milchglas, und ein Gedanke kam Remus: ‚Harry... Sirius ist doch nicht... Er hat Dich nicht... geschlagen, oder?'  
  
Harry hob den Kopf , sah den Werwolf an und entgegnete dann in fast verteidigendem Ton: ‚Nein, das würde er nie tun, ich glaube, das weißt Du so gut wie ich. Ich... wäre nicht mehr hier, wenn er es täte.'  
  
Und so merkwürdig, wie es auch sein mochte, nachdem er gerade erst erfahren hatte, dass sein bester Freund seinen Pflegesohn missbrauchte - Remus konnte nur nicken.   
  
Es passte genau zu dem Bild, was er in den vergangenen 12 Stunden von der mehr als nur gestörten Beziehung zwischen Harry und Sirius bekommen hatte - nein, zu brutaler Gewalt neigte Sirius Black nicht, auch wenn er seinen Patensohn auf andere Weise schwer verletzte.  
  
Wenig später stand Harry auf und sagte mit einem scheuen Lächeln, dass ihn wie einen Vierzehnjährigen aussehen ließ: ‚Ich muss jetzt leider schon gehen - Ich muss direkt zu Albus, den Plan für die Razzia heute abend besprechen - wir sehen uns dann ja in der Sitzung um 8.'  
  
Remus sah auf den blassen Jungen vor sich, und in diesem Augenblick traf ihn die Erkenntnis über die Realität, mit der der Junge schon so lange gelebt haben musste, wie ein Schlag.  
  
Ein Balanceakt zwischen seinen Rollen als führender Ritter des Ordens, dem Missbrauch durch seinen Pflegevater und dem Dasein als Ziel Nummer 1 des Dunklen Zauberers, den sie alle mehr fürchteten als den Teufel persönlich.   
  
Wie um Merlins Willen hatte Harry das so lange durchgehalten???  
  
Und dieser Junge - dieser junge Mann - hielt sich für einen ‚Waschlappen'?   
  
Remus selber hielt sich für ziemlich hartgesotten - schließlich war sein Leben auch nicht ohne Stolpersteine gewesen, nicht zuletzt wegen seiner Lycantrophy....   
  
Doch was dieser Junge hier für so lange alleine, schweigend getragen hatte, war genug, um einen erwachsenen Menschen in den Wahnsinn zu treiben - und Harry hatte *immer* alles alleine durchgehalten, seit er ein Kleinkind war - und war dennoch zu einem liebenswerten, bemerkenswert normalen Jungen herangewachsen.  
  
Merlin, alleine das war schon ein Wunder - aber er war sogar *überdurchschnittlich* in allem was er anfasste.  
  
Er hatte zu Harry gesagt, dass er ihn für sehr stark hielt, und das auch so gemeint. Doch so richtig realisierte er es erst jetzt.   
  
Gegen dieses Kind war selbst Severus Snape, der im Namen des Lichts ungeheure Risiken auf sich nahm, ein Schwächling.  
  
Zum ersten Mal, seitdem er von Sirius Übergriffen auf Harry erfahren hatte, verschlug es ihm wirklich die Sprache und er nickte nur, unfähig auch nur einen Ton herauszubringen.  
  
Wenig später hörte er, wie Harry das Haus verließ.  
  
Wenige Stunden später, im Versammlungssaal des Orden des Phoenix   
  
Als Remus den Saal betrat, waren schon fast alle versammelt. Heute war Vollversammlung, das heißt, diejenigen, die nicht gerade im Auftrag des Ordens unterwegs waren, würden anwesend sein.  
  
Wie so oft in der letzten Zeit hatte Albus Harry die Organisation dieses Treffens überlassen, und hielt sich auch auf den Treffen im Hintergrund um nur ab und zu eine Bemerkung zu machen oder einen Ratschlag zu erteilen.   
  
Es war allgemein anerkannt, dass in diesem Krieg der ‚Junge-der-lebte' der oberste Heerführer sein würde, nicht der alte Zauberer - als Dumbledore angekündigt hatte, seine Rolle als erster Ritter des Ordens an Harry zu übertragen hatte es einige ungläubige Blicke und in Snapes Fall sogar entsetzte Proteste gegeben, doch mittlerweile musste sogar der Meister der Zaubertränke widerwillig zugeben, dass Harry Potter ein würdiger Nachfolger für Dumbledore werden würde.  
  
Denn Harry war geschickt, wenn es um den Umgang mit Menschen ging.   
  
Er wurde niemals laut oder ungehalten, und hielt sich zurück, wenn es um Dinge ging, mit denen er noch keine Erfahrung hatte. Er fragte um Rat und bat um Informationen um sie dann in einem Plan, einer Strategie zusammenzufassen - und darin war er ein ungeschlagener Meister.  
  
Genauso wie in seiner zweiten Spezialität - seiner Fähigkeit, Menschen für sich, für den Orden zu gewinnen - und sie zu beurteilen.   
  
Er hatte ein scharfes Auge dafür entwickelt, welche der Rekruten sich wirklich für den Einsatz eignete, und mehr als einmal hatte er als Einziger erkannt, das es sich bei einem ‚Freiwilligen' um einen Spion Voldemorts handelte, der sich Zutritt zum Orden verschaffen wollte.  
  
Und obwohl mittlerweile einer ihrer Befehlshaber, war Harry immer in vorderster Front.   
  
Es war eines der Dinge, die seinen engsten Vertrauten und Freunden manchmal ein mulmiges Gefühl bereiteten und sie vor Sorge um ihn fast sterben ließen - doch es hatte auch dazu geführt, dass ihn jeder achtete - selbst sein ehemaliger Erzfeind und jetziger Mitstreiter Draco Malfoy hatte sich schon zu der Bemerkung hinreißen lassen, der Gryffindor sei ein Kämpfer, den man respektieren musste, selbst wenn man ihn nicht mochte.  
  
Eben wegen dieser Dinge, seiner natürlichen Autorität und seiner großen magischen Fähigkeiten, die die der meisten anderen Ritter weitaus übertrafen, war es nur zu leicht zu übersehen, dass es sich bei Harry Potter um einen gerade einmal 17jährigen Schüler handelte - der zwar schon vor zwei Jahre, als er in den Orden eintreten sollte, die Wichtigsten der Abschlussprüfungen bestanden hatte (Verteidigung, Zaubertränke, Verwandlung und zu seinem großen Erstaunen, Geschichte der Magie - die, mit dem Ergänzungsunterricht, den er von Direktor Dumbledore persönlich erhielt, durchaus spannend und vor allem hilfreich sein konnte, wenn es um die Entwicklung von Vorgehensstrategien gegen die Deatheater waren), über denen seine Altersgenossen erst in einem Jahr schwitzen würden und der offiziell den Status eines erwachsenen Zauberers hatte - aber der eigentlich, nach seinem Alter zu urteilen, eher Quidditsch- als Kampfstrategien im Kopf haben sollte.   
  
Und Remus Lupin war auf die harte Tour daran erinnert worden, dass es sich bei dem Menschen, der sie alle in die Schlacht führen würde, in gewisser Weise noch um ein wehrloses Kind handelte.  
  
Er setzte sich auf seinen Platz an den Tisch, an dem schon viele andere Platz genommen hatten. Es wurden einige lebhafte, fröhliche Unterhaltungen geführt, denen er aber nicht folgte, sondern aus den Augenwinkeln Harry beobachtete.  
  
Der Junge hatte seine Uniform an - ein roter Umhang mit einem goldenen Phoenix darauf - und darunter die offizielle Duellkleidung des Ordens, die er normalerweise, im Alltag, unter seinen Schülerroben versteckt hielt.   
  
Später, das wusste Remus, würde Harry den roten Umhang mit den Abzeichen, die seinen Rang in der Hierarchie des Ordens versinnbildlichten, wieder in seinem Büro direkt neben dem Gryffindorturm verschwinden lassen und sie hastig gegen die schlichte Schülerrobe austauschen, die er viel lieber trug.   
  
Er hatte einmal zu Remus gesagt, dass er den ‚ganzen Firlefanz' hasste - er stimmte da ausnahmsweise mit Snape völlig überein - der sie im Kampf gegen den Dunklen Lord auch nicht weiterbringen würde.  
  
Harry beugte sich gerade über ein paar Rollen Pergament - seine Pläne, auf denen er ihnen in wenigen Minuten die Vorgehensweise erklären würde, die er sich für heute abends vorstellte. Der Junge war völlig vertieft in seine Aufgabe.  
  
Es fiel Remus schwer zu realisieren, dass dies der gleiche Mensch war, den er noch gestern abends so hilflos erlebt hatte - Merlin, noch zwei Stunden zuvor hatte dieser Junge mit ihm am Küchentisch gesessen und wie das Sinnbild des misshandelten Kindes ausgesehen.  
  
Als Harry jetzt alle aufforderte, sich an ihre Plätze zu begeben, und die Sitzung mit ruhiger, selbstsicherer Stimme eröffnete und schnell zum ersten Punkt der Tagesordnung überging, konnte sich Remus nicht konzentrieren und seine Gedanken schweiften ab, zu James und Lily.   
  
Was die beiden sagen würden, wenn sie ihr Kind heute so sehen würden...  
  
Es waren bittersüße Gedanken, und er war innerlich so weit weggetreten, das er zunächst gar nicht hörte, als ihn Harry ansprach, erst als ihn der neben ihm Sitzende hart in die Rippen stieß, antwortete er: ‚Oh, Entschuldigung, Sir... Ich war wohl etwas in Gedanken.'   
  
Innerlich hätte sich Remus Ohrfeigen können - wenn jemand das Recht gehabt hätte, abgelenkt zu sein, dann war es Harry - doch der sah ihn nun mit einem mitleidigen - *mitleidigen* , der Junge sah *ihn* mitleidig an! - Blick an und erklärte mit ruhiger Stimme: ‚Ist schon in Ordnung, Lupin. - Ich habe Sie gerade gefragt, ob Sie wissen, wo mein Patenonkel bleibt.'  
  
Gegen seine Willen zuckte der Werwolf zusammen, doch er riss sich hastig zusammen und beeilte sich, zu antworten: ‚Er ist... Er hat mich gebeten, ihn krank zu melden, Sir.'  
  
Im Orden herrschte eine strenge Hierarchie, und persönliche Freundschaften oder andere Beziehungen außerhalb spielten hier keine Rolle. Hier gab es kein Remus und kein Harry, keine Professoren und keine Schüler, und es war ein ungeschriebenes Gesetz, das ein Ordensritter wie Lupin, der Harry Potter in der Befehlskette unterstand, diesen mit dem respektvollen ‚Sir' ansprach.  
  
Selbst für Snape galt das - auch wenn es sich bei ihm eher wie eine ironische Bemerkung als wie eine respektvolle Anrede für einen Vorgesetzten anhörte, was Harry jedes Mal mit einem leichten Schmunzeln überging und was Sirius immer wieder in Lachanfälle hatte ausbrechen lassen - wofür er dann von Harry mit einem ermahnenden Blick bedacht wurde, bevor sich Snape aufregen konnte.  
  
Harry sah Remus mit einem nicht deutbaren Blick an und nickte dann langsam, doch dieser wusste dass Harry ihn später darauf ansprechen würde.  
  
Sirius war natürlich nicht krank, doch Remus hatte es für klüger gehalten, dass er heute nicht nach Hogwarts kam.  
  
Die Sitzung verlief wie so viele andere auch und war wenig später vorbei.  
  
Als sich bereits alle anderen erhoben und den Raum verließen, rief ihn Harry quer über den Tisch zu sich: ‚Lupin, ich möchte noch mit Ihnen sprechen.'  
  
Der Werwolf nickte und folgte ihm in sein Büro.  
  
Dort angelangt warf Harry die Pergamentrollen auf seinen Schreibtisch und bat ihn sich zu setzen, während er selber auch Platz nahm, bevor er mit ruhiger und betont ernster Stimme sagte: ‚Das geht so nicht, Remus. Der Orden braucht Sirius. Du kannst ihn nicht von den Besprechungen fernhalten. Und es darf keinen Unterrichtsausfall in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste geben - noch nie waren die Stunden so wichtig wie jetzt, wo uns Voldemort praktisch an der Kehle hat. Sirius *muss* unterrichten - er ist der einzige fähige Lehrer, den wir seit Jahren in diesem Bereich hatte - seit Du damals gehen musstest!'  
  
Remus holte tief Luft: ‚Harry, er hat Dich...' Weiter kam er nicht, denn Harry unterbrach ihn, und zwar so klang er so bestimmt, das es Remus sofort verstummen ließ: ‚Remus, ich weiß besser als jeder andere, was Sirius getan hat. Es gibt Dinge die wichtiger sind als... so etwas. Und unsere Priorität muss immer der Kampf gegen Voldemort sein.- egal was passiert - wir brauchen Sirius.'   
  
Und dann setzte er, bedeutend leiser, fast schon mit erstickter Stimme, hinzu: ‚Und ich *will* nicht, dass es so endet. Glaubst Du, ich hätte die letzten Jahre durchgehalten, wenn ich den Dingen aus dem Weg gegangen wäre?'  
  
Remus biss die Zähne zusammen und schüttelte den Kopf. Harry beschämte ihn mit seiner Stärke, und Remus konnte nur leise sagen: ‚Es tut mir leid, Harry. Ich hätte... Ich hätte besser nachdenken müssen. Meine einzige Entschuldigung ist, dass mich... das alles... ein wenig aus der Bahn geworfen hat.'   
  
Dann schüttelte er ungläubig den Kopf und sah den Jungen-der-lebte mit einem fast bewundernden Ausdruck in den Augen an: ‚Bilde Dir nie wieder ein, Du wärst schwach, Harry Potter. Du bist stärker als jeder andere, den ich kenne. Deine Eltern wären so stolz auf Dich.'  
  
Harry, noch immer in seiner Ordenskleidung und zugleich wieder ganz der kleine Junge, den Remus am Frühstückstisch erlebt hatte, schluckte schwer und blinkte ein paar Tränen zurück: ‚Danke, Remus. Manchmal könnte ich es fast glauben...'  
  
Doch Remus kniff die Augen zusammen und sagte mit einer merkwürdigen inneren Ruhe, die ihn selber überraschte: ‚Glaube es, Harry. Glaube es mir. Du wirst noch viel schaffen - und Du kannst Dir absolut sicher sein, dass Lily und James sehr, sehr stolz auf Dich wären. Du bist ein Stehaufmännchen, Harry. Niemand wird Dich davon abhalten, dass zu erreichen, was Du möchtest, wenn Du Dich nur durchsetzt und tust, was Du für richtig hältst. Du bist *stark*.'  
  
Als Harry ihn jetzt ansah, hatte er wieder Tränen in den Augen: ‚Remus, wenn ich so stark bin wie Du sagst, wie kommt es, dass ich mich gar nicht so fühle? Ich fühle mich... wie ein Versager. Sirius... Er... Weißt Du, das er jede Nacht im Schlaf weint, oft von seinen eigenen Schreien wach wird und sich dann... an mich klammert wie ein Ertrinkender? Ich *konnte* ihn doch nicht wegstoßen, Remus! Aber ich konnte ihm auch nicht helfen... Ich konnte ja noch nicht mal mir selber aus dem Schlamassel heraushelfen. Doch er wurde wenigstens etwas ruhiger, wenn ich ihm erlaubte...'   
  
Seine Stimme stockte, und er gab ein Geräusch von sich das fast wie ein Schluchzen klang: ‚Ich habe solche Angst, Remus. Ich habe solche Angst, dass er sich umbringen wird, wenn ich nicht für ihn da bin..., wenn er nicht mehr... nicht mehr... nachts zu mir kommen kann.'  
  
Remus unterdrückte ein Schaudern. Was Harry da vor ihm ausgebreitet hatte, waren die Scherben von etwas, was einmal sein bester Freund Sirius gewesen war.   
  
Wie nur hatte es Sirius geschafft sie alle so zu täuschen, selbst Remus, der ihn schon so lange kannte...   
  
War seine gesamte Fröhlichkeit, sein gesamtes Verhalten seit seinem Entkommen aus Azkaban nichts als Schauspielerei gewesen? - Nichts als Fassade, während er sich abends in den Armen seines Pflegesohnes die Augen aus dem Kopf weinte und diesen dabei innerlich zerbrach, weil er keine Grenzen mehr erkannte, keine der natürlichen Barrieren zwischen Kind und Vater, Patenonkel und Patenkind?  
  
Warum nur hatte Sirius niemals etwas gesagt, sich niemandem anvertraut, seine tiefe Verzweiflung gezeigt?   
  
Doch Remus konnte sich diese Frage selbst beantworten.   
  
Er und Sirius waren zwar enge Freunde gewesen, doch der Einzige, dem sich Sirius früher jemals wirklich anvertraut hatte, war James Potter gewesen.   
  
James, dem sein Sohn Harry so unglaublich ähnlich sah, ihm in den letzten Jahren immer ähnlicher geworden war.  
  
Remus zitterte bei diesem Gedanken, den er nicht zu Ende zu denken wagte.  
  
Dann riss er sich zusammen und bemühte sich, möglichst sanft zu erwidern: ‚Harry... Sirius wird geholfen werden. Aber diese Hilfe kann nicht von Dir kommen, er braucht professionelle Hilfe, noch nicht einmal ich kann sie ihm geben.   
  
Und Du bist selber doch noch fast ein Kind, sein Pflegesohn... Er darf Dich nicht verletzen, nur damit es ihm dann besser geht - und Du kannst mit ihm sprechen, kannst ihm versichern, dass Du weiterhin für ihn da bist, nur nicht in der Weise, die Dich so verletzt... Verstehst Du, was ich meine?'  
  
Harry seufzte tief und schluckte: ‚Ja, sicher. Es ist nur nicht so einfach, wie es klingt.'  
  
Remus lachte ironisch auf, bevor er es verhindern konnte: 'Nicht so einfach' war ein Understatement.  
  
Zum Glück war Harry in diesem Augenblick zu sehr damit beschäftigt, seine aufgewühlten Emotionen unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, um die unangemesse Reaktion zu bemerken. Er sollte doch auf gar keinen Fall den Eindruck bekommen, Remus *lache* über seine Probleme....  
  
Auf einmal ging ein Ruck durch den Jungen, und Remus konnte in seinen Augen sehen, dass das Thema beendet war, noch bevor Harry in festem Tonfall sagte: ‚Ich werde heute den Unterricht in Verteidigung übernehmen - vielleicht könntest Du mit Mme Sprout und Professor Vectra sprechen - ich werde heute an keinem Unterricht teilnehmen können. Geben wir Sirius einen Tag zum Nachdenken, er kann es gebrauchen. - Morgen *muss* er allerdings wiederkommen, ich kann ihn nicht ständig vertreten und bin außerdem nicht gerade gut im Unterrichten..'  
  
Remus nickte und wollte gerade aufstehen, als Harry noch hinzusetze, in etwas weniger bestimmten Tonfall, fast zögerlich: ‚Und Remus - Danke!'  
  
***  
  
tbc  
  
Hi! Ich weiß, nicht schön, aber selten...  
  
Und der Kitsch.... Nun, Drama mit Sirup...  
  
Ich hoffe, es gefällt Euch trotzdem!  
  
Ich verspreche, im nächsten Kapitel kommt dann auch Siri mal zu Wort...   
  
Aber ich warne Euch, es wird *sehr* deprimierend...   
  
Er ist in keinem netten Zustand...  
  
Wie könnte es ihm auch gutgehen, nachdem er gerade erst realisiert hat, dass er seinen (Pflege-)Sohn missbraucht hat? 


	3. Schmerzhafte Wahrheiten

DISCLAIMER:   
  
This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
Und nochmal auf Deutsch:  
  
Diese Geschichte basiert auf Charaktären und Situation die durch JK Rowling kreirt wurden, und sich im Besitz von JK Rowling, verschiedenen Herausgebern einschließlich aber nicht beschränkt auf, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books und Raincoast Books, und Warner Bros, Inc. befinden. Es wird kein Geld durch diese Geschichte erwirtschaftet und es ist keine Copyright- oder Markenschutzverletzung beabsichtigt.   
  
Auf gut deutsch: Alles gehört JK Rowling und den besagten Unternehmen.   
  
AN: Dieses Kapitel beschäftigt sich stark mit Sirius, und auch Remus - und wie sie sich nun fühlen. Harry kommt auch vor, aber nicht sehr viel.  
  
Ich möchte noch einmal betonen, dass es seelisch sehr... anstrengend sein kann, das hier zu lesen.  
  
Ich glaube aber, dass das hier nicht mehr ganz so übermäßig kitschig ist wie die letzten Kapitel - aber das kann immer wieder kommen.  
  
DANKE an meine lieben Reviewer! Es freut mich, das es Euch gefällt, obwohl es an Kitsch ja nicht mehr zu überbieten ist.  
  
---  
  
Traumschatten  
  
Kapitel 3: Schmerzhafte Wahrheiten  
  
---  
  
Sirius lag auf seinem Bett und hatte die Augen geschlossen, nur für einen Moment, um sie dann wieder weit aufzureißen.  
  
Sein Herz raste und seine Augen brannten von geweinten und ungeweinten Tränen.  
  
Die ganze Nacht war es so gewesen - ein paar Sekunden in nahezu schlafendem Zustand und dann die plötzliche Erinnerung daran, der erneute Gedanke an das, was ihm Remus deutlich gemacht hatte.  
  
Das er dem Menschen, den er am meisten liebte, unendlich wehtat.   
  
Das er ein Monster war, das Kinder missbrauchte, einen Jungen, der sowieso schon so viel Leid erfahren hatte, über Jahre hinweg regelmäßig belästigt, ja sogar vergewaltigt hatte.  
  
*Wie?*  
  
Wie hatte er Harrys Passivität, und die zögerliche Art des Jungen, seinen Annäherungsversuchen zu begegnen nur als pure Schüchternheit, als reine Unerfahrenheit missdeuten können - und nicht als das, was es, wie Sirius nun zu seinem eigenen, bodenlosen Entsetzen erkannte, wirklich war - die Reaktion eines Kindes auf sexuelle Belästigung durch den, der sein Vater hätte sein sollen.  
  
*Vater*  
  
Sirius spürte die Tränen nicht einmal mehr, die sein Gesicht hinunterliefen.  
  
*James*  
  
#Oh James, wie ich konnte ich? Dein Sohn, ich habe Deinen Sohn vergewaltigt.#  
  
Aber Harry... Warum, warum nur hatte der Junge nie auch nur ein *einziges* Mal 'Nein' gesagt?!  
  
War es wirklich wie Remus sagte? War Harry 'emotional abhängig' von ihm, und konnte sich überhaupt nicht zur Wehr setzen?  
  
Es tat so *unglaublich* weh!  
  
Die Realität mochte so aussehen, wie Remus es darstellte, und Sirius eigener Verstand sagte ihm, dass sein Freund Recht hatte.  
  
Doch sein Herz schrie die ganze Zeit, das es nicht sein konnte. Das es nicht wahr sein *durfte*.  
  
Harry war doch sein *Geliebter*!  
  
Der Junge war sein Anker, sein Fels in der Brandung, der einzige Grund, warum er sich noch nicht umgebracht hatte.   
  
Harry... Harry war doch so viel stärker als er selbst.  
  
Bei diesem Gedanken erfasste Sirius eine neue Woge von Selbsthass.  
  
Wie oft hatte er sich in den Armen seines *Geliebten*, nein, seines *Pflegesohns* in den Schlaf geweint, nachdem er gerade erst mit ihm 'geschlafen' hatte...  
  
Und Harry...   
  
Der arme Junge, er hatte ihn noch getröstet, ihn zu beruhigen versucht, nachdem er gerade erst missbraucht, vergewaltigt worden war.  
  
Ihn, seinen Vergewaltiger!!!  
  
Sirius hatte auf einmal das Gefühl keine Luft mehr zu bekommen.  
  
Ihm war übel bei dem Gedanken daran, was Harry dabei gefühlt haben musste.  
  
*Wie* wahnsinnig, wie eiskalt, gefühllos und grausam war er, Sirius Black?  
  
Es war grauenhaft und verwirrend.  
  
Seit Azkaban hatte er sich nicht mehr so schlecht gefühlt und eine Stimme in seinem Kopf, die sich erschreckenderweise sehr nach der von Severus Snape anhörte, sagte ihm mit gnadenloser Bestimmtheit, das er es verdient hatte, alles verdient hatte - auch, wieder nach Azkaban zu kommen.  
  
Die widersprüchlichen Gefühle, die in Sirius tobten, waren unerträglich und zum ersten Mal, seit er vor Jahren aus Azkaban geflohen war, hatte er grauenhafte Klarheit über das, was mit ihm geschehen war.  
  
Entgegen dem, was er allen anderen und vor allem sich selbst jahrelang vorgespielt hatte, *war* er scheinbar psychisch und geistig gestört.  
  
Wahnsinnig. Vollkommen geisteskrank.   
  
Ein psychopathisches Ungeheuer.  
  
Dumbledore hatte zwar nicht das gesamte Ausmaß dessen durchschauen können, was mit Sirius Black nicht stimmte, aber er hatte eindeutig klarer als er selbst gesehen, das Azkaban Folgen gehabt hatte, die tiefer gingen als es der äußere Anschein vermuten hätte lassen.  
  
Denn er, Sirius, hatte nach außen hin ja immer *funktioniert*. Hatte sein früheres Leben wiederhaben und alles vergessen wollen, auch wenn das niemals wirklich möglich gewesen war.   
  
Hatte seine Arbeit für den Orden wieder aufgenommen, hatte den Posten als Lehrer in Hogwarts angenommen und hatte sich sehr bemüht, endlich wieder ein neues, normales, Leben zu führen.  
  
Mit Harry, der ihm vertraute, und der der erste Mensch gewesen war, dem er sich nach Azkaban wirklich nahe hatte fühlen können.  
  
Sicher, da war auch noch Remus.  
  
Doch... zuviel stand zwischen ihnen.  
  
Und obwohl sie sich die gegenseitigen Verdächtigungen schon lange verziehen hatten, war es für Sirius dennoch ein immer präsenter Gedanke, dass ihm Remus Lupin, dass ihm *Moony* nicht geglaubt hatte, ihm zugetraut hatte, ausgerechnet James zu verraten...  
  
Er selbst... Er hatte Remus auch verdächtigt, der Verräter zu sein, das stimmte... Aber... dieser Verdacht hatte mehr Substanz als der, den Remus gegen ihn gehegt hatte, denn so schlecht wie die Zauberwelt Werwölfe behandelte, und die Versprechungen, die Voldemort ihnen machte, sollten sie sich ihm anschließen...   
  
Selbst die Tatsache, das Remus ein Halbblut, seine Mutter eine Muggel war, hatte in diesem Zusammenhang nicht geheißen, das Voldemort seine Dienste zurückgewiesen hätte, denn selbst das war jedem der Marauder bekannt gewesen: Voldemort hatte den 'dunklen Kreaturen' wie Vampiren, Werwölfen und Dementoren vollständige Anerkennung versprochen, selbst wenn unter den Vampiren und Werwölfen ehemalige Muggel oder muggelgeborene Zauberer waren.  
  
Voldemort war wahnsinnig, aber sich auch der Tatsache bewusst, welch bedeutende Waffe die Wut der von der 'anständigen' magischen Gesellschaft nicht anerkannten 'Kreaturen' darstellen konnte, und er war nicht dumm genug, um diese Waffe nicht für sich zu verwenden.  
  
Und selbst James und er selbst, Sirius, hatten oft stillschweigend gedacht, was diese Verprechung für eine Versuchung für einen jungen Werwolf wie Remus bedeuten musste, der ständig Diskriminierungen ausgesetzt war, keine ordentliche Arbeit bekam und immer auf der Hut sein musste.  
  
Nicht nur einmal hatte Sirius sich selbst gefragt, ob er, wäre er an Remus Stelle, nicht zu schwach gewesen wäre, um der Verlockung nicht nachzugeben, doch diese Gedanken waren niemals offen ausgesprochen worden.  
  
Heute wusste Sirius, dass das ein Fehler gewesen war, doch damals hatte es zu einer Entfremdung geführt, weil jeder von ihnen einerseits zu verstehen versuchte, wie der andere dachte und fühlte, und andererseits schwieg, weil nicht sein konnte was nicht sein durfte. Sie hatten sich gegenseitig mit diesen Gedanken nicht verletzen wollen und dem wirklichen Verräter damit direkt in die Hände gespielt.  
  
Sein Verstand sagte ihm, dass es alles eine Verkettung unglücklicher Umstände gewesen war, und das er selbst Remus im umgekehrten Falle ebenfalls nicht geglaubt hätte - die Beweise gegen ihn, Sirius, waren nach den Ereignissen von Godric's Hollow einfach zu erschlagend gewesen - aber es tat immer noch unglaublich weh, das Remus ihm damals keinen Glauben geschenkt hatte.  
  
Wenn jemand ihm glauben hätte sollen, so wäre es doch Remus gewesen, Remus, der doch wusste, wie nahe er und James sich waren; das er James geliebt hatte, genug geliebt, um niemals zu riskieren, ihn zu verlieren - auch nicht, indem er ihm seine Liebe gestanden hätte. Lily... Lily hatte es ihm einmal auf den Kopf zugesagt und ihm sogar gesagt, dass sie verstand.  
  
Das war der Tag gewesen, an dem Lily sich von einer Rivalin um James Zuneigung in Sirius beste Freundin verwandelt hatte, neben James zu seiner engsten Vertrauten. Es war der Tag gewesen, an dem Sirius sich geschworen hatte, das er James, der über beide Ohren in Lily verliebt war, dazu verhelfen würde, mit ihr glücklich zu werden, selbst wenn dass heißen würde, das er sich für immer auf die Rolle des besten Freundes beschränken würde müssen.  
  
James Glück ging ihm über alles, selbst über sein eigenes.  
  
Sie hatten Remus damals nicht genug einbezogen, das wusste Sirius heute. Er war in gewisser Weise außen vor gewesen, immer der stille Beobachter im Hintergrund, der verstand, ohne das man ihm etwas sagen musste, der immer, wie ein verständnisvoller, ruhiger Schatten im Hintergrund stand und leise lächelte, wenn die anderen den Kopf verloren und sich kindische Kabbeleien mit den Slytherins lieferten...   
  
Er war ihnen immer älter vorgekommen als sie alle, als sei er schon als Erwachsener zur Welt gekommen und kenne die Welt besser als sie alle. Remus sagte selten etwas, doch wenn er etwas sagte, so nahmen sie es um so ernster, aber es hatte auch dafür gesorgt, dass er ihnen manchmal rätselhaft war. 'Irgendwie unscheinbar und doch überlebensgroß' wie James es einmal zu ihm gesagt hatte.   
  
Umso mehr hatte es weh getan. Remus schien sonst immer alles zu verstehen, und auf einmal traute er ihm zu, James und Lily, ausgerechnet diese beiden Menschen und ihren perfekten kleinen Sohn, verraten, ihnen den Tod gebracht zu haben.  
  
Harry dagegen.... Harry, der ihn zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch gar nicht gekannt hatte, nichts weiter von ihm erfahren hatte, als das er ein Mörder, der Mörder seiner Eltern war, hatte ihm sofort vertraut, ihm geradezu unglaublich schnell Glauben geschenkt, als er ihm in jener Nacht in der Heulenden Hütte zum ersten Mal wirklich als Mensch gegenüber gestanden hatte.  
  
Und Sirius war von der Tatsache überwältigt gewesen, das Harry ihm verzeihen konnte, James dazu überredet zu haben, Peter zu seinem Geheimnisbewahrer zu machen.  
  
Es war etwas, das sich Sirius selbst nicht verzeihen konnte, niemals verzeihen können würde.  
  
*Er* war Schuld an James und Lilys Tod; Schuld daran, dass Harry eine Waise war, seine ersten Lebensjahren in einer lieblosen und kalten Umgebung verbracht hatte.  
  
Und statt dem Jungen das Zuhause zu geben, dass dieser verdiente, hatte er ihn gnadenlos, mit dem Einfühlungsvermögen eines Eisklotzes, benutzt.  
  
*Missbraucht*.  
  
Sirius krümmte sich zusammen, hatte das starke Bedürfnis, sich einfach zu verstecken, einzuschlafen und niemals wieder aufzuwachen.  
  
Wie sollte er mit der Gewissheit leben, ein gefühlloses Monster zu sein?  
  
Remus hatte gesagt, er müsse Harry "gehen lassen", sollte dieser ihn nun hassen.  
  
Er würde es nicht überleben, wenn der Junge ihn hassen sollte und konnte sich zur gleichen Zeit doch nicht vorstellen, wie dieser ihn nicht würde hassen können.  
  
Irgendwann im Laufe des Tages, zwischen Anfällen von Selbsthass und Weinkrämpfen, kam Sirius Black zu einem Entschluss.  
  
Er würde alles tun, was er konnte, um für Harry derjenige zu sein, der er schon immer hätte sein sollen.  
  
Er würde alles tun, was Remus verlangte und solange versuchen, alles wieder gutzumachen, bis ihm Harry entgültig sagen würde, dass er ihn nie wieder sehen wollte.  
  
An dem Tag, an dem sich Harry endlich trauen würde, ihn zu hassen, wie er es verdiente, würde er ihn freigeben, und das tun, was er schon lange hätte tun sollen.  
  
Er würde sich umbringen.  
  
***  
  
Sirius war schließlich in einen unruhigen, von Alpträumen gequälten Schlaf gefallen, als er davon wach wurde, das unten die Haustür ins Schloss fiel.  
  
Er wusste, es mussten Remus und Harry sein.  
  
Alleine dieser Gedanke ließ ihn zittern.  
  
*Harry*.  
  
Halb hoffte er, das sich die beiden nicht um kümmern würden, ihn ignorieren; und halb hoffte er darauf, das Remus oder Harry zu ihm kommen würden.  
  
Wie sollte er dem Jungen jemals wieder in die Augen sehen können?  
  
Und wie Remus gegenübertreten?  
  
Wenn er doch schon bezweifelte, selber jemals wieder in den Spiegel sehen zu können ohne in unmäßiger Wut auf sich selbst Suizid zu begehen.  
  
Doch er musste Leben.   
  
Erstmal.  
  
Remus hatte gesagt, Harry habe ihn gebeten, seine 'Familie' nicht zu zerstören.  
  
Sirius musste leben, solange Harry ihn noch haben wollte, das war er dem Jungen schuldig.  
  
Nach einigen Minuten klopfte es leise und zaghaft an die Tür. Einen kleinen Augenblick lang war Sirius versucht, sich totzustellen und einfach nicht zu antworten.  
  
Als dann Harrys leise Stimme fragte: "Sirius?" und dabei unglaublich besorgt und ängstlich klang, beeilte er sich, schnell zu antworten: "Ja..."  
  
Seine Stimme war rau, und stockte noch bevor er 'herein' sagen konnte.  
  
"Dürfen Remus und ich hereinkommen?"  
  
Sirius räusperte sich - seine Kehle schmerzte ihn - und brachte schließlich heraus: "Ja, natürlich."  
  
Der Schlüssel drehte sich im Schloß, und ein ziemlich schüchtern aussehender Harry kam herein, direkt hinter ihm Remus, der hinter dem Jungen in der Tür stehenblieb und die Arme vor seiner Brust verschränkte.  
  
"Wie... Wie geht es Dir?"  
  
Wieder dieser angstvoll-besorgte Ton in Harrys Stimme.  
  
Sirius konnte es nicht fassen, nein, kaum ertragen; und hatte Mühe, nicht ironisch aufzulachen, doch er konnte sich gerade noch zusammenreißen  
  
Er zwang sich, seinem Patensohn in die Augen zu sehen und entgegnete sanft, mit leicht zittriger Stimme: "Die Frage ist nicht, wie es mir geht, sondern wie es Dir geht, Harry...."  
  
Es tat ihm in der Seele weh, den Jungen vor sich, der in seinen Schulroben so unglaublich *jung* aussah, zusammenzucken zu sehen, als habe er ihm gerade eine Ohrfeige versetzt.  
  
Wann hatte er Harry das letzte Mal gefragt, wie es ihm ging?  
  
Sirius schluckte schwer und fuhr dann fort: "Harry, ich... Ich... ich kann Dir gar nicht sagen, wie..."  
  
Er stockte als Harry die Augen schloss, eine schmerzerfüllte Grimasse ziehend, leise, fast unhörbar bat: "Nicht, Sirius...... Bitte... noch nicht."  
  
Beiden liefen jetzt die Tränen hinunter, und Remus entschloss sich, einzuschreiten.  
  
Er sagte mit ruhiger Bestimmtheit: "So, für heute reicht das, glaube ich."  
  
Und, den leise weinenden Harry an der Hand nehmend, brachte er ihn aus dem Zimmer.  
  
Kurz bevor er die Tür hinter sich schloss, sagte er leise, mit einem traurigen Blick auf Sirius: "Ich komme nachher noch einmal zu Dir und bringe Dir Dein Essen. Wir können dann alles weitere besprechen."  
  
Und Sirius blieb nur noch zu nicken.  
  
Was sollte er auch sagen, zu seinem Freund, der so oft als Monster beschimpft worden war, Zeit seines Lebens gegen den Fluch angekämpft hatte, eine Kreatur der Dunkelheit zu sein.  
  
Der liebevollste, gutherzigste und anständigste Mann, den Sirius jemals kennengelernt hatte.  
  
Während er selbst sich gegen alles versündigt hatte, worum Remus Lupin gekämpft hatte.  
  
Als ihm jetzt die Tränen das Gesicht hinunterliefen, bemühte sich Sirius nicht, sie zu unterdrücken.   
  
Remus war hier ganz sicher nicht das Monster.  
  
*Er* war es.  
  
***  
  
Der Junge beruhigte sich erstaunlich schnell - zu schnell für Remus Geschmack.  
  
Harry *nahm sich zusammen*, unterdrückte eigene Gefühle und sprach jetzt ständig davon, wie schlecht es Sirius jetzt gehen musste.   
  
Egal wie oft Remus ihm versicherte, das Sirius geholfen werden würde und ihn behutsam aber bestimmt darauf hinwies, das er, Harry, sich auch um sich selbst kümmern müsse - nicht nur um die, die er liebte - Harry hatte scheinbar schon lange verlernt, auch an sich selbst und nicht nur an andere und vor allem an Sirius zu denken.  
  
In jedem zweiten Satz den Harry von sich gab, wurde seine Besorgnis deutlich, Sirius könne nicht ohne ihn, ohne seine Hilfe zurechtkommen.  
  
Und so wie Remus es sah hatte Harry da nicht so ganz unrecht, denn die emotionale Abhängigkeit schien in gewisser Weise auf Gegenseitigkeit zu bestehen.  
  
Und der Missbrauch lief beileibe nicht nur sexueller Ebene ab.   
  
Sirius hatte das Verhalten eines Erwachsenen von Harry verlangt, sich vollkommen auf den Jungen gestützt und Harry in die Rolle des Stärkeren, des *Partners* gedrängt - und der Junge, der alles dafür getan hätte, seine Familie zu schützen hatte mehr gegeben, als ein 14 bis 17jähriger eigentlich im Stande war - nicht nur körperlich, sondern auch seelisch.  
  
Es wurde Zeit, dass dieser Junge, der schon im übrigen Leben die Rolle eines Erwachsenen spielte, wenigstens in seinem Privatleben der Junge sein durfte, der er immer hätte sein müssen.  
  
Was hatte Harry mehr geschadet - die direkten Sexualkontakte zu denen Sirius ihn gedrängt und überredet hatte - oder die unglaubliche Last, die ihm Sirius aufgebürdet worden war, als dieser zum ersten Mal in den Armen des Jungen zusammengebrochen war, und seine ganze Verzweiflung über ihm ausgeschüttet hatte?  
  
Remus hatte fast den Verdacht, das es Letzteres war, das bei Harry im gewisser Weise den größeren Schaden angerichtet hatte, denn Sirius hatte ihm damit die letzte Möglichkeit geraubt, noch einmal das Kind zu sein, das er hätte sein sollen.  
  
Remus blieb nicht viel anderes übrig, als Harry so gut es ging abzulenken und so machten sie sich daran, die zweite Wohnung im Haus zu säubern, in der Remus in Zukunft mir Harry leben würde.  
  
Als alles sauber war, und Harry beginnen konnte, seine Möbel und übrigen Dinge von einem alten in sein neues Zimmer zu bringen, sagte Remus vorsichtig - er hatte es ansonsten sehr vermieden, den Namen Sirius anzusprechen: "Harrry, ich habe Sirius versprochen, ihm heute Abend sein Essen zu bringen. Ist es ok, wenn Du hier erstmal alleine weitermachst?"  
  
Harry, der gerade damit begonnen hatte, seine Möbel zu schrumpfen, um sie so besser transportieren zu können, sah nicht auf, sondern nickte nur, als sei er sehr vertieft in seine Aufgabe.  
  
Remus drehte sich um und wollte gerade zur Tür gehen, als ihn Harrys leise Stimme zurückhielt: "Remus? Würdest Du....? Würdest du ihm sagen, dass ich ihn liebhabe, egal, was war?"  
  
Remus schloss die Augen und schluckte schwer, bevor er zögernd sagte: "Sicher, Harry... wenn es das ist, was Du willst."  
  
Harry nickte nur, doch sah Remus immer noch nicht an, und als der Junge wieder die Hand mit seinem Zauberstab hob um seinen Schreibtisch zu schrumpfen, sah der Werwolf, dass sie zitterte, und das er den Stab in seiner Hand so fest umklammerte, das seine Knöchel weiß hervortraten.  
  
Der Werwolf fühlte, wie sich sein Herz schmerzhaft zusammenzog.  
  
Der Junge tat ihm so unsagbar leid, das er sich am Liebsten einen Zeitenwandler besorgt hätte und um 20 Jahre zurückgereist.  
  
Wieviel Leid hätte damals verhindert werden können, wenn er nicht Sirius sondern Peter verdächtig hätte...  
  
Aber Peter... Peter war James nie so nahe gewesen wie Sirius und er selbst. Gerade deshalb war ihm niemals auch nur der Gedanke gekommen, das James Peter und nicht Sirius zu seinem Geheimnisbewahrer gemacht hatte.  
  
Die Idee musste James und Sirius genial erschienen sein.   
  
Niemand, der die Marauder kannte, wäre auch nur im Entferntesten auf die Idee gekommen, in Peter James's Geheimnisbewahrer zu vermuten.  
  
Remus hatte manche schlaflose Nacht in atemloser Wut und hilflosen Tränen verbracht, in der er zwischen Zorn auf sich selbst und Zorn auf James und Sirius wechselte.  
  
Warum hatten die beiden ihm nicht genug vertraut?  
  
Warum Peter, dem Schwächsten, Labilsten der Marauder, mehr Vertrauen geschenkt als ihm? Die Antwort war einfach und unglaublich schmerzhaft. Entgegen allen Beteuerungen und entgegen allem, was er glauben wollte, hatten beide, sowohl James als auch Sirius, geglaubt, er werde den Versprechungen des Dunklen Lords auf ein besseres Leben für Werwölfe Glauben schenken.  
  
Und es hatte Angebote gegeben, auch direkt an ihn...  
  
Mehr als einmal hatte ihn Voldemort kontaktiert, ihm Eulen geschickt, er hatte anonyme Besucher gehabt, hatte versucht ihn dazu zu bringen, seine Freunde zu verraten.  
  
Und James, Peter und Sirius hatten von jedem einzelnen dieser Versuche gewusst, er hatte es vor niemandem verheimlicht, keinerlei Geheimnis daraus gemacht. Nicht im Traum hatte er damals geglaubt, dass das ein Fehler sein konnte.  
  
Im Nachhinein hatte er sich oft gefragt, ob er vielleicht besser daran getan hatte, ihnen nichts zu sagen.  
  
Hatte Peter das ausgenutzt? Hatte er die Zweifel gegen ihn geschürt, mit wohlplazierten Bemerkung wie: 'Ich könnte ihn verstehen...' und 'Kein Wunder, das so viele Werwölfe zu Voldemort überlaufen' ?  
  
Er hatte Sirius nie gefragt, wie genau es dazu gekommen war, dass sie Peter zu ihrem Geheimnisbewahrer gemacht hatten.  
  
Er hatte sich eingeredet, das er das Thema vermied, um Sirius zu schützen, der ja so große Schuldgefühle hatte, doch jetzt musste er sich eingestehen, das er die Antwort vielleicht gar nicht hatte hören wollen.  
  
Die Antwort, die nur lauten konnte: 'Weil wir, weil James und ich, glaubten, Du seist es.'  
  
Remus seufzte tief und riss sich gewaltsam von diesen Gedanken los.   
  
Er musste im Jetzt und Hier bleiben. Wenn er während der vielen Jahre, in denen er alleine, verlassen gewesen war, eines gelernt hatte, dann, sich auf das zu konzentrieren, was wirklich wichtig war.   
  
Das er heute schon einmal den Fehler gemacht hatte, in Erinnerungen zu versinken, während der Versammlung des Ordens, war schon viel zu viel. Er musste einen klaren Kopf behalten, für sie alle.  
  
Und egal wie traurig und wütend ihn die Tatsache machen mochte, das seine Freunde ihm nicht vertraut hatten, jetzt waren andere Dinge wichtig.  
  
Und vielleicht, ganz vielleicht, würden sie eine Chance auf einen Neuanfang haben.   
  
Er zog die Tür hinter sich zu und ging zur Küche.   
  
Er musste Sirius sein Abendbrot bringen.   
  
Und dem Animagus dann, wenn es Remus auch schwerfallen würde, etwas sagen, was er noch nie jemandem in der Zauberwelt erzählt hatte.  
  
***  
  
tbc... 


	4. Und Niemand werfe den ersten Stein

_DISCLAIMER: _

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
Diese Geschichte basiert auf Charakteren und Situation die durch JK Rowling kreiert wurden, und sich im Besitz von JK Rowling, verschiedenen Herausgebern einschließlich aber nicht beschränkt auf, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books und Raincoast Books, und Warner Bros, Inc. befinden. Es wird kein Geld durch diese Geschichte erwirtschaftet und es ist keine Copyright- oder Markenschutzverletzung beabsichtigt. Auf gut deutsch: Alles gehört JK Rowling und den besagten Unternehmen. _

_AN:__Hallo Leute_

_Sorry für die Wartezeit, aber irgendwie wollte Siri nicht so wie ich und… nun ja, dafür ist dieses Kapitel jetzt auch sehr lang. Aus sehr persönlichen Gründen ist mir dieses Kapitel besonders wichtig und ich hoffe, auch der eine oder andere von Euch kann damit etwas anfangen. Vielleicht ist es Euch ein wenig zu viel Gequassel – vor allem der arme Remus muss langsam Fusseln im Mund haben vom vielen Reden – aber es ist nun mal eine Gesprächsintensive Story, was soll man machen… Und wer mich kennt, dass meine Figuren sowieso untypisch wenig sprechen – während ich selbst manchmal plappere wie ein aufgezogenes Spielzeug…_

_In diesem Kapitel wird es sehr AU, doch ich denke, es war klar, dass das geschehen würde, denn es geht hier auch um Harrys Viertes Schuljahr und da Sirius ja in Traumschatten während dieses Jahres frei war, und bald für Dumbledore als DADA-Lehrer zu gearbeitet hat, gab es keinen Fake-Moody - Barty Crouch hat sich auf andere Weise nach Hogwarts geschlichen - eventuell als Schüler, oder auch als Assistent für einen anderen Lehrer - immer da, aber auch ein wenig im Hintergrund. Jedenfalls hatte er jede Gelegenheit, zu tun, was er auch im Canon getan hat... Harry helfen bei der Erledigung der Aufgaben usw._

_Die Ereignisse des TriWizardTournaments sind geschehen, Cedric Diggory ist tot und Harrys Blut wurde zur Wiederherstellung von Voldemorts Körper benutzt - mit dem Unterschied, das Sirius und Remus die ganze Zeit in Hogwarts waren. _

_Das mag unwahrscheinlich scheinen, aber... Ich brauche es jetzt mal so und eigentlich ist es auch nur in sofern wichtig, dass es eben Auswirkungen auf Harrys Psyche gehabt hat, die Leiche eines Mitschülers vor sich liegen zu haben... Ich hoffe, ihr könnt über eventuelle kleine Widersprüche zum Canon hinwegsehen_.

* * *

**Kapitel 4 - Niemand werfe den ersten Stein**

_Ein wichtiges Gespräch_

Remus klopfte an und wartete, bis er ein ‚Komm rein' von Sirius hörte, bevor er die Tür aufschloss und dann das Tablett, das neben ihm schwebte, in der Luft gehalten durch einen sehr praktischen kleinen Zauberspruch vor sich her schob.

Der Animagus hatte sich wieder auf sein Bett gelegt und richtete sich nun auf.

Sein Gesicht war rot verquollen, er hatte eindeutig geweint und kämpfte noch immer mit Tränen, als er ängstlich, zögerlich, als habe er Angst vor der Antwort, fragte: „Wie geht es… hat sich… hat sich Harry beruhigt? Hat er…?"

Weiter kam er nicht, denn Remus unterbrach ihn, sein Tonfall fest, und auf eine sehr subtile Art scharf, ermahnend: „Er hat aufgehört zu weinen, Sirius, aber darum geht es gar nicht. Harry muss sich nicht beruhigen. Ganz im Gegenteil sogar. Er war viel zu lange ruhig! Er muss lernen, es herauszulassen, es nicht mehr mit sich selbst abzumachen – seinen Kummer nicht in sich hineinzufressen um für alle anderen stark zu sein…"

Sirius zuckte zusammen wie unter einem Peitschenhieb, sein Gesicht eine schmerzerfüllte Grimasse, und konnte nur nicken, doch wagte es nicht, seinem Freund in die Augen zu sehen...

Wie sollte er nur jemals mit dieser ungeheuren… Schuld… fertig werden? Wie sollte er jemals wieder gut machen, was er getan hatte… und was er versäumt hatte, zu tun, sich einzufühlen…

Er bemerkte gar nicht, dass ihm schon wieder die Tränen hinunterliefen.

Bis er zusammenschrak, denn Remus Stimme, hart, zurechtweisend, riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken: „Sirius, nimm dich **bitte **endlich mal zusammen! Dein Selbstmitleid hilft Harry keineswegs und ich werde auch nicht zulassen dass du ihn unter Druck setzt, indem du dich gehen lässt. Hast Du das verstanden?"

Sirius schluckte schwer und antwortete: „Ja, natürlich."

Sein Freund… war er noch sein Freund? ... Remus hatte ja Recht…

Er hatte keinerlei Recht darauf, in Selbstmitleid zu zerfließen.

Wie aber sollte er nur weiterleben?!?

Er war nicht stark genug dazu!!!

Wieder riss ihn Remus aus seinen Gedanken, die sich, wie er zu seinem Entsetzen feststellen musste, doch wieder nur um ihn, Sirius, drehten und nicht um Harry, doch dieses Mal klang seine Stimme weniger zurechtweisend, enthielt einen beruhigenden Tonfall: „Siri, ich weiß, es ist schwer, aber… ich werde euch helfen – werde für Hilfe sorgen. Es führt für dich kein Weg an einer Therapie vorbei – und du musst dir Erwachsene als Ansprechpartner suchen – du musst erkennen, dass es sich bei Harry nicht um einen Erwachsenen handelt, Sirius. Er ist einfach nicht der, als den du ihn wohl lange… gesehen… hast…"

Der Animagus setzte sich auf, konnte aber noch immer nicht in die Augen seines Freundes sehen… Wie er das am vorherigen Abend fertig gebracht hatte, noch nachdem er selbst erkannt hatte, dass er ein Vergewaltiger war…

Heute war es ihm nicht mehr möglich. Er konnte Moony nicht mehr ansehen, schämte sich viel zu sehr.

Er hasste es, wie seine Stimme zitterte, als er sagte: „Das alles… mein Verstand sagt mir das jetzt auch, Remus… Aber… aber… mein Gefühl… es sagt etwas anderes und… ich weiß überhaupt nicht, wie das geschehen konnte!!! Er… Er… ich… ich kann einfach nicht fassen, wie… wie ich so etwas tun konnte, Remus… Das… das war doch nicht ich… ich kann es nicht getan haben, nicht ich... Ich hätte doch jedem den Hals umgedreht, der Harry verletzt hätte… Wie… wie konnte ich nur?!?"

Zunächst nur leise und etwas zittrig, war seine Stimme immer unsicherer, immer verzweifelter geworden, bis er schließlich nicht verhindern konnte, dass er wieder schluchzte und ärgerlich versuchte, sich zusammenzunehmen, zu Remus sagte: „Ich bin so ein jämmerliches Schwein… es tut mir Leid, aber… alles endet immer wieder mit dem einen Gedanken: Wie konnte ich nur?!?"

Auf einmal war ein Gewicht neben ihm auf der Bettkante und eine Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter: „Siri, niemand… niemand kann dir diese Frage beantworten, außer du selbst… die Therapie ist dazu da, das herauszufinden und zu verhindern, dass so etwas jemals wieder geschieht… Du musst aber versuchen, dich zusammenzunehmen – für Harry, für den Jungen! Dein Ziel muss jetzt sein, für ihn gesund zu werden… Du bist es ihm schuldig, du musst versuchen, gesund zu werden… Und das passiert nicht, indem du jetzt in Selbstmitleid ertrinkst."

„Danke, Remus…"

Statt einer Antwort, schob ihm der Werwolf das Tablett hin. „Sirius, du musst etwas essen. Heute Morgen habe ich ja noch akzeptiert, dass Du nichts essen konntest, aber du wirst **nicht** hungern, um dich zu bestrafen. Du muss stark werden, auch körperlich… Es hilft Harry nichts, wenn er sich Sorgen um dich macht – was er sowieso kontinuierlich tut."

Sirius konnte sehr gut verstehen, was Remus nicht aussprach: Er hatte kein Recht Nahrung zu verweigern, und in Tränen zu versinken während sein Opfer… sein Opfer… derjenige war, der eigentlich litt....

Er hatte begonnen, sich von seinen Schuldgefühlen lähmen zu lassen… und sich deswegen auch schon wieder bemitleidet, unwillkürlich versucht, sich abzulenken indem er jeglichen Gedanken an Essen, an Nahrung von sich schob…

Auf eine merkwürdige Art und Weise hatte das funktioniert, er hatte nur noch daran denken können, wie schlecht es ihm selbst nun ging – dabei hatte ihm das Hungergefühl geholfen.

So gerne er sich eingeredet hätte, seine Sorge um Harry habe seine Gedanken beherrscht… er hatte mindestens genauso viel an sich selbst gedacht…

Was für ein widerlicher Egoist er doch war! Harry war doch das Opfer, nicht er!!!

Und Remus schien ihn noch besser zu durchschauen als er es ihm zugetraut hatte.

Besser, als er sich selbst durchschaute.

Gehorsam aß er auf, was Remus ihm hinaufgebracht hatte und bedankte sich dann.

Schließlich räusperte sich dieser und sagte: „Sirius… es gibt da noch etwas, dass Du über mich wissen solltest…"

Sirius runzelte die Stirn: „Ja, erzähl doch?"

Der Werwolf atmete tief durch: „Es… fällt mir nicht so leicht… Ich habe es noch niemandem aus der Zauberwelt erzählt. Niemandem, weder Dumbledore noch Harry – selbst die Leiter des Ordens haben keine Ahnung davon."

Er stockte kurz: „Und es… ist auch… nicht einfach, weil… weil ich mir… nicht so sicher bin, wie du reagieren wirst… Oder besser gesagt, ich war mir bis noch vor wenigen Tagen nur allzu sicher, wie du reagieren würdest…"

Er schluckte, und fuhr dann fort. „ Sirius… ich habe dir erzählt, dass ich in der Muggelwelt gelebt habe nachdem… nach Godric's Hollow … und ich habe dir bisher das erzählt, was auch alle anderen wissen… dass ich damals gekellnert, geputzt und Gartenarbeiten gemacht habe, um mich über Wasser zu halten..."

Er pausierte kurz und sah Sirius an, dessen Gesicht ein einziges Fragezeichen war, dann fügte er sehr leise hinzu: „Das ist nicht die ganze Wahrheit, Siri. Ich… ich habe damals diese Jobs gemacht, aber… ich bin auch zur Abendschule gegangen, habe studiert und… Sirius, ich bin Psychologe."

Einen Augenblick lang herrschte Totenstille, und man hätte eine Stecknadel fallen hören können.

Dann war es Sirius, der die Stille brach, während er seinen Freund atemlos staunend ansah, vergaß, dass er sich eigentlich zu sehr schämte, um diesem noch in die Augen zu sehen: „Du bist… ein was?"

Remus wiederholte, seine Stimme sehr unsicher, fast bebend: „Ein Arzt, ein Doktor der Psychologie und Psychiatrie, Sirius."

Sirius schloss die Augen für einen Augenblick um sie dann schnell wieder aufzureißen und einmal trocken aufzulachen, ein freudloses Lachen dass seinen Freund zusammenzucken ließ: „Und ich habe… ich habe ständig… Gibt es einen größeren Idioten als mich? Ich schaffe es doch tatsächlich in einem Zuge, anderen zu schaden, sie zu verletzen… James tot, weil ich Esel ihn überredet habe, Peter zu ihrem Geheimnisbewahrer zu machen – dann Harry… Harry… - und jetzt… bist du… du bist… Seelenklempner und… ich habe keine Gelegenheit ausgelassen, blöde Witze darüber zu reißen, wie idiotisch dieser ganze Psychoquatsch ist…"

Dann machte er eine kurze Pause und zum ersten Mal war so etwas wie eine Herausforderung in seiner Stimme, als er hinzusetzte: „Und, was ist ihre Diagnose, Herr Doktor? Psychopath? Schizophrener? Was für einen Namen gibt es für ein Monster wie mich?"

Remus war leichenblass geworden und er musste sich sehr zusammenreißen um nicht die Fassung zu verlieren, als er mühsam beherrscht antwortete: „Siri, ich… das ist doch nicht so einfach… Du bist mein Freund… Ich liebe Harry fast wie einen Sohn… Ich könnte nicht… Ich könnte niemals eine Diagnose stellen, die nicht von meinen eigenen Gefühlen für euch beide eingefärbt ist… aber ich fand, du solltest es erfahren…"

Was er nicht sagte, kam auch so bei Sirius an… und der herausfordernde Tonfall verschwand aus seiner Stimme, er klang eher resigniert, als er seufzend sagte: „Ich schätze, ich sollte mich wohl nicht darüber wundern, dass du mir davon noch nie erzählt hast… Mein bester Freund ein Muggelpsychologe. Ausgerechnet…"

Eine gewisse Anspannung war aus Remus Worten herauszuhören, die Sirius sofort bereuen ließ, was er gesagt hatte: „Es gibt keine Muggelpsychologie, Sirius. Die Psyche von Zauberern und Muggeln verhält sich auf absolut gleiche Weise…"

Dann, setzte er zögernd hinzu: „Sirius, es tut mir ehrlich Leid, dir das verschwiegen zu haben, aber du weißt selbst, dass du mir wahrscheinlich an die Gurgel gegangen wärst… Ich konnte nicht riskieren…"

Sirius nickte und kniff dann die Augen zusammen… ein Gedanke schoss ihm durch den Kopf: „Und warum… warum erzählst du mir das gerade jetzt? Ich meine… du hast doch schon gesagt, du könntest weder Harry noch mich… therapieren… Warum diese plötzliche Offenheit?"

Remus schluckte und sah ihm fest in die Augen: „Erstmal denke ich, dass es jetzt Zeit für Ehrlichkeit ist… Dieses… lügen und verschweigen… Wir haben allzu viele Geheimnisse voreinander gehabt, Sirius. Und dabei ist noch nie viel Gutes raus gekommen…"

Beide Männer schwiegen einen Augenblick, dachten an die vielen Dinge die hätten verhindert werden können, wenn sie offener miteinander gewesen wären.

Dann fuhr Remus fort: „Außerdem… Sirius, die Adressen von Psychologen, die ich euch empfehlen möchte – es handelt sich um einen ehemaligen Professor und um einen ehemaligen Kommilitonen von mir, die sich beide mit der Zauberwelt auskennen, aber nicht in ihr leben."

Der Animagus überlegte einen Augenblick lang, bevor er vorsichtig fragte: „Diese… Psychologen… sind das… sind das Zauberer? Ich meine… Harry… Harry ist…"

Remus seufzte traurig: „Einer der beiden ist Zauberer, hat allerdings schon lange keinen Zauberstab mehr angefasst – der andere ist der Muggelbruder einer Hexe. Man kann bei beiden davon ausgehen, dass sie keinem Harry-Potter-Heldenwahn aufsitzen… Ich werde mit ihnen sprechen sobald ich mit Dumbledore gesprochen habe."

Jetzt zuckte Sirius gegen seinen Willen zusammen. Er senkte den Kopf, und konnte einen Augenblick lang nichts erwidern.

Seine Gedanken rasten.

Natürlich, Dumbledore musste informiert werden… Harry war wie sein Enkelsohn… und Albus Dumbledore musste erfahren, dass dieser sehr verletzt worden war.

Von ihm…

Würde ihn Dumbledore hassen?!

Er selbst war doch so atemlos wütend auf Dumbledore gewesen, als er gehört hatte, wie es Harry bei den Dursleys ergangen war… Und nun… hatte er selbst etwas weitaus Schlimmeres getan…

Er liebte den alten Zauberer – und zur gleichen Zeit war er so unglaublich wütend auf ihn gewesen…

Plötzlich wusste Sirius, dass ihm trotz allem noch unendlich viel an dem Mann gelegen war, der einst verhindert hatte, das er von der Schule geworfen wurde – wegen des beinahe tödlichen Streichs, den er Snape gespielt hatte…

Remus sanfte Stimme unterbrach seinen Gedankenstrom: „Siri… Es kann sehr gut sein, dass Harry und du… dass ihr beide einmal ausfallt, dass ihr durch die Dinge, die in der Therapie angesprochen, aufgearbeitet werden einmal nicht… fähig seid… Ordensarbeit zu machen oder dem Unterricht beizuwohnen… dass ihr beide ausfallt… und Dumbledore muss wissen, dass sein Nachfolger eine Weile lang… geschwächt ist…"

Es war Sirius nicht wirklich klar, was in so einer Therapie geschah… und er konnte sich nicht dazu bringen, nachzufragen… nicht jetzt, nicht sofort… aber Remus Worte machten ihm Angst…

Ausfallen wegen der Therapie?

Remus sah seinen Freund an und konnte sich sehr gut vorstellen, was nun in diesem vorging.

Wie fast alle Zauberer hatte der Animagus gerade deshalb so viel Scheu vor dem Thema Psychotherapie, weil sie… einfach zu fremd erschien.

Zusätzlich zu der sowieso schon in vielen Menschen – auch den Muggeln – vorhandenen Skepsis gegenüber allem, was mit Psychotherapie zu tun hatte, kam bei den Zauberern auch noch, dass diese eine Behandlung nicht verstehen konnten, die nicht sofort zur Heilung führte…

Eine Behandlung, bei der sie sich nicht auf ihre Zauberkräfte verlassen konnten…

So wie ein Muggel einer Heilung durch Zaubersprüche misstraut hätte, weil er sie nicht verstehen konnte, nicht nachvollziehen, hatten die meisten Zauberer Probleme damit, sich einer Behandlungsmethode anzuvertrauen, deren Gesetzmäßigkeiten ihnen ebenso rätselhaft waren, wie einem Muggel die Zaubersprüche eines Medizauberers.

Und langsam fragte sich Remus, ob Sirius auch deshalb instinktiv davor zurückgeschreckt war, Dumbledores Vorschläge, sich einmal einem Psychologen anzuvertrauen, deshalb so aggressiv abgewehrt hatte, weil er irgendwie schon spürte, dass wirklich etwas mit ihm nicht stimmte, doch er sich mit diesem Thema nicht auseinandersetzen wollte, es nicht an sich herankommen lassen hatte wollen.

Aber er sagte nichts. Um diese Aversion, diese Ablehnungshaltung abzubauen würde später noch genug Zeit sein – jetzt musste Sirius erst einmal Gelegenheit haben, selbst darüber nachzudenken was es für ihn bedeuten sollte, dass sein bester Freund ein Psychologe war und er selbst eindeutig psychisch krank.

Sirius Gedanken rasten, und er bemerkte die lange Gesprächspause nicht einmal.

Er musste nachdenken, musste sich darüber klar werden, wie er Albus Dumbledore, der Lichtgestalt der Zauberwelt, jemals wieder in die Augen sehen würde können, wenn dieser erfahren hatte, dass er den Jungen missbraucht hatte, der für den alten Magier das nächste war, dass es zu einem eigenen Enkelsohn geben konnte…

Remus konnte sehen, dass sein Freund etwas ruhiger geworden war.

Es war allerdings kein Selbstmitleid mehr, dass aus den Augen des Animagus sprach, sondern… er schien einen Schritt in die Zukunft gemacht haben.

So ruhig zu akzeptieren, dass sein bester Freund einem Berufsstand angehörte, den er erklärtermaßen hasste…

Und das eine Therapie unabwendbar war, weil es eine Hoffnung darauf war, zu verstehen, wie es zu dem Missbrauch hatte kommen können…

Das Sirius so ruhig geblieben war, nicht einmal wirklich aggressiv geworden war, gab Remus die erste wirkliche Hoffnung darauf, dass Sirius eine Chance darauf hatte, wieder zu gesunden.

* * *

_Später, Remus Erinnerungen an die Jahre nach Godrics' Hollow_

Es war wirklich nicht einfach gewesen, damals.

Auf einmal war er vollständig alleine gewesen.

Er hatte seine Freunde innerhalb nur einer Nacht verloren, eine einzige Nacht hatte ihn zurückgetrieben in die Einsamkeit, die er hinter sich gelassen zu haben glaubte, als er James, Sirius und Peter gefunden hatte.

Und dann...

Nichts mehr.

Nicht einmal um Harry hatte er sich kümmern dürfen. Dumbledore hatte ihm das sehr deutlich gemacht, hatte ihn scharf angesehen und gesagt, dass die einzige Chance auf ein Überleben des Kindes darin lag, das es bei seinen Blutsverwandten war, und vor allem außerhalb der Zauberwelt, ohne jeglichen Kontakt zu dieser.

Und Remus, so traurig es war, hatte einfach nicht mehr die Kraft gehabt, zu diskutieren, auch wenn ihm sehr danach gewesen war.

Und er hatte auch so nicht mehr gewusst was er noch glauben sollte.

Sein sonst so wacher Verstand war wie vernebelt gewesen, in den ersten Wochen nach Godric's Hollow, er hatte nicht mehr gewusst, was er hatte denken sollen, er hatte nur noch funktioniert, doch jeder Schritt den er getan hatte, hatte Erinnerungen an seine Freunde gebracht, und einen einzigen glühendheißen Schmerz.

Wie nur hatte Sirius das tun können?

Warum hatte er sich Voldemort verkauft, sie alle verraten?

Peter umgebracht, James und Lily an ihren Mörder ausgeliefert.

Harry zur Waise gemacht.

Furchtbar.

Er hatte gewusst, sein Schmerz war riesig, doch irgendwie hatte nicht einmal dieser Schmerz es vermocht, die Nebelschicht zu durchdringen, die ihn davon abgehalten hatte, alles wirklich an sich herankommen lassen zu können.

Es waren alltägliche Situationen gewesen, in denen er dann doch zusammengebrochen war.

Wenn er gesehen hatte, wie ein Mann im Pub einen anderen zur Begrüßung umarmte, wenn er mitbekommen hatte, wie Freunde miteinander lachten.

Manchmal hatte es schon ausgereicht, das er ein Glas aus dem Schrank nahm um so plötzlich von der Erinnerung an ihre 'Männerabende' ('Tratschrunden' hatte Lily das liebevoll-ironisch genannt) überfallen zu werden, das ihm das Glas aus den Händen geglitten und auf dem Boden zerschellt war.

Freunde...

Etwas, das er, wie er damals geglaubt hatte, für immer verloren zu haben, wie auch jeglichen Glauben an echte Freundschaft.

Denn sie hatten ihm nicht getraut, hatten ihn für den Verräter gehalten.

Er hatte seine Freunde nicht nur an den Tod verloren, sondern auch seine eigenen Erinnerungen an Nähe, Wärme, Vertrauen waren Lügen gestraft worden.

Sie hatten geglaubt, er sei am Ehesten fähig, sich den Deatheatern anzuschließen.

Entgegen allem, was er jahrelang geglaubt hatte, sahen auch sie das Monster in ihm, die dunkle Kreatur, den natürlichen Verbündeten des Dunklen Lords...

Remus hatte es nicht verhindern können - in den langen Stunden, in denen er schlaflos durch seine Wohnung gelaufen war, den Schlaf und die sich in jeder Nacht unweigerlich einstellenden Alpträume gescheut hatte, hatte er sich nicht nur von Sirius, sondern auch von James, Peter und Lily verraten gefühlt.

Und Sirius... Sirius hatte es, wie er geglaubt hatte, getan, das Unfassbare.

Einen Monat lang hatte Remus noch durchgehalten, hatte versucht, so normal wie möglich zu leben.

Doch dann hatte er auf einmal gewusst, dass er gehen musste.

Er war in die Muggelwelt geflüchtet, hatte die Zauberwelt niemals wiedersehen wollen.

So schwer es auch gewesen war, ohne vorzeigbaren Schulabschluss, vor allem in den ersten Jahren eine Arbeit zu finden, bei der er genug verdiente, um sich über Wasser halten zu können - er hatte endlich in einer Umgebung leben können, in der die Menschen nichts von Werwölfen wussten, sie für Fabelwesen hielten und ihn niemals als solchen erkannt hätten.

Sicher, es war nicht einfach gewesen, er hatte keine Arbeitsstelle lange behalten können, denn spätestens nach dem dritten vollen Mond hatten die Arbeitgeber ihm gekündigt - denn er hatte ihnen nicht erklären können, warum er so oft und vor allem regelmäßig zwei oder drei Tage fehlte.

Und sobald er gemerkt hatte, das einer von ihnen mehr zu wissen schien, ihm eindeutige Fragen zu stellen begann und so zeigte, dass er mit der Zauberwelt zu tun hatte, war er geflohen. Lieber auf der Straße sitzen als jemals wieder mit Zauberei zu tun haben.

Er hatte nie viel Geld gehabt, aber zum Glück nur selten gehungert, auch wenn seine äußere Erscheinung darunter gelitten hatte, dass er manchmal jahrelang keine neuen Kleider kaufen konnte.

Doch... es war ihm auch egal gewesen. Seine äußere Erscheinung war ihm nichts mehr wert, außerdem stieß sie Menschen zurück, die ihm sonst zu nahe gekommen wären, und das war ihm auch ganz lieb so gewesen, und auch wenn er sich später bemüht hatte, etwas weniger abgerissen herumzulaufen, hatte er sich diese Angewohnheit auch nachdem er schon mehr Geld verdiente nicht mehr abgewöhnen können, denn seine heruntergekommene Kleidung war zu seinem Schutzschild geworden.

Und um seine leeren, nur mit Gespenstern der Vergangenheit gefüllten Abende auszufüllen, hatte er die Chance genutzt, nach einem bestandenen Aufnahmetest an einer gebührenfreien Abendschule auch noch die Muggel-Schulabschlüsse nachzuholen.

Dann hatte er sich in Universität eingeschrieben und Vorlesungen in Theologie, Philosophie und Psychologie belegt, während er gleichzeitig weiterhin kleine Arbeiten annahm.

Er wollte verstehen, warum Freunde zu Feinden werden konnten, wollte wissen, was der Sinn des Ganzen war. Obwohl seine Mutter eine gläubige Christin gewesen war, hatte alleine der Einfluss seines atheistischen Vaters dafür gesorgt, dass er nicht allzu streng religiös erzogen worden war.

Nun wollte er es endlich wissen. Was war der Ursprung des Leids, der Grund dafür, dass Menschen zu Verrätern wurden... War es ein grausamer Gott, der das tat? Oder gab es ihn nicht einmal, war es lediglich das Böse in der Psyche des Menschen... Und gab es 'Das Böse' eigentlich? War alles nur Schicksal?

Er hatte gelernt und fieberhaft nach dem Ursprung gesucht. Und auf dem Weg hatte er zwar nicht alle der ihm so wichtigen Antworten gefunden, dafür aber etwas sehr Wichtiges für sich herausgefunden: Das Gut und Böse sehr schwammige Begriffe sein konnten.

Dass die Welt nun einmal nicht in schwarzweiß einzuteilen war - das jeder Mensch unter gewissen Umständen zu so gut wie allem fähig war - und das man niemals, in keinem Fall, davon ausgehen durfte, man selber sei besser als andere, nur weil man selber meinte, seine eigenen Fehler fielen nicht so ins Gewicht - seien nicht so verletzend wie die der anderen.

Konnte man denn jemals wissen, wie oft man selbst schon Menschen vor den Kopf gestoßen hatte?

Konnte man überhaupt jemals wirklich wissen, wie oft man Fettnäpfchen erwischt hatte, ohne dass einem das gesagt worden war?

Wie oft man Verletzungen zugefügt hatte, die niemals wieder richtig heilten?

Wie oft mochte er, Remus, verletzende Dinge gesagt haben, die dafür gesorgt hatten, dass ihn diejenigen, die er als seine Freunde ansah, schließlich des Verrats für fähig hielten... Es hatte ihn Bescheidenheit gelehrt. Niemand durfte den ersten Stein auf einen anderen Menschen werfen, nur weil dieser Fehler machte.

Dies alles war Remus während dieser schweren Zeit bewusst geworden - dass kein Mensch besser war als der andere, und das verzeihen zu können die wichtigste menschliche Tugend war.

Das nichts so eindeutig war, dass selbst Mörder, und seien es auch noch so niederträchtige, Gründe für ihre Taten hatten, selbst wenn diese für normale Menschen nicht nachvollziehbar waren, und dass auch diese Gründe es wert waren, angehört zu werden, so schmerzhaft sie auch seien mochten.

Und ihm war klar geworden dass er, schon als kleiner Junge geschlagen mit einem Leiden wie der Lycantrophy, zeitweise Hassgefühle gegen die ganze Welt verspürt hatte - und anderen Menschen kleinlich alles nachgetragen hatte, was diese, und sei es auch noch so lange her, einmal zu ihm gesagt hatten.

So merkwürdig wie es scheinen mochte - gerade diese schmerzhafte Erfahrung, auf einen Schlag alle Freunde zu verlieren, durch Verrat und Tod, hatte ihm beigebracht, dass es für einen selbst wichtig war zu verzeihen, hatte ihm deutlich gemacht, das Hass niemals der Weg war, und war man auch noch so verzweifelt und verletzt.

Es war purer, blinder und vor allem unversöhnlicher Hass gewesen, der dafür gesorgt hatte, dass so viel Unglück über sie alle gekommen war.

Und hätte James es nicht verhindert, hätte Sirius ihn auch noch, aus einem unbeschreiblichen Hassgefühl heraus, zum Mörder an Severus Snape gemacht.

Man konnte nicht mehr weiterleben mit diesem furchtbaren Hass und dieser Abneigung im Herzen, nicht über Jahrzehnte hinweg.

Derartige Emotionen lähmten einen, bis man sich schließlich nur noch um sich selbst, seine eigenen Gefühle drehte und verlernte, sich einzufühlen.

Hass nutzte nicht, und so oft Erinnern auch wichtig war, um Heilen zu können - sehr viel häufiger war es wichtig, zu diesem Schluss war er gekommen - nach einer Zeit der Wut und Trauer, der Verarbeitung jede Bemühung darein zu stecken, zu vergessen, den eigenen Hassgefühlen simpel nicht mehr zu erlauben, einen zu beherrschen.

Irgendwann musste man aufhören, sich mit den Gedanken in der Vergangenheit um sich selbst zu drehen - und Remus Lupin war sich mehr als bewusst, dass er, hätte er sich nicht aus dieser Schleife herausgezwungen, mit Sicherheit nicht mehr lange gelebt, sondern irgendwann Selbstmord begangen hätte.

Er war auf dem besten Wege gewesen, ein verbitterter, hasserfüllter und engstirniger Mann zu werden, und er dankte noch immer allen Göttern, dass er sich damals ausgerechnet für ein Psychologiestudium entschieden hatte - so dass er gezwungen gewesen war, seine eigenen Erfahrungen in der Supervision aufzuarbeiten.

Sicher, seine Wut auf Sirius war nicht geringer geworden - doch zumindest hatte nach ein paar Jahren seinen Frieden mit dem grausamen Schicksal machen können, mit dem er zuvor gehadert hatte - und er hatte gelernt, sich nicht von der Wut und Trauer beherrschen zu lassen, die doch nur zu mehr Leid geführt hätte.

Und doch, einige Gedanken waren immer wieder aufgetaucht, einige Fragen hatten auch nach Jahren noch für so manche schlaflose Nacht gesorgt.

Sirius Beweggründe, die Gründe für dessen Entscheidung, sie alle zu zerstören, indem er sich den Deatheatern anschloss...

Hatte er ihnen allen nur eine große Show geboten?

Jeder, der Augen im Kopf hatte, hatte doch sehen können, das Sirius in James verliebt war...

Alle bis auf James selbst, der in dieser Hinsicht manchmal erstaunlich blind hatte sein können.

Hatte Sirius Eifersucht ihn dazu getrieben, James und Lily zum Tode zu verurteilen - und Harrys Tod zu riskieren?

War etwas in Sirius Black zerbrochen, hatte er nicht mehr rationell denken können, als er auf einmal nicht mehr der wichtigste Mensch für seinen besten Freund James Potter gewesen war?

Und doch war ihm dies stets so unglaublich erschienen.... Auch nach Jahren noch...

Sirius mochte im Affekt jemanden totschlagen können - im Jähzorn - dass wäre etwas gewesen, das wohl beinahe jeder Sirius zugetraut hätte - doch dieses Intrigenspiel über Monate hinweg...

All diese Gedanken gaben Remus das Gefühl, den Mann, den er einmal für seinen Freund gehalten hatte gar nicht wirklich gekannt zu haben... ,

Remus hatte natürlich nie wirklich herausfinden können, was Sirius zu dieser Untat hatte bringen können. Und diese Frage hatte ihn jahrelang beschäftigt, auch noch Jahre, nachdem er sein Diplom in Psychologie gemacht hatte, und er schon längst seine eigene Beratungspraxis hatte.

Und bis zu Dumbledores Einladung, DADA zu unterrichten, hatte er die Zauberwelt zu vergessen versucht.

Er hatte den Schock seines Lebens bekommen, als ihm auf einmal in auf der Titelseite der Times das Konterfei seines früheren Freundes Sirius Black entgegensah - gesucht wegen Gefängnisausbruchs.

Lange Minuten hatte er mit der Zeitung in der Hand dagesessen und es nicht fassen können.

Sirius war in Azkaban.

Man konnte doch nicht ausbrechen aus ausgerechnet Azkaban!!!

Dann hatte ihn schon Dumbledores Eule aus den Gedanken gerissen, nur ein paar Worte, schnell auf ein Blatt Pergament gekritzelt.

**Komme zurück, Harry braucht Dich. **

**Albus**

Selten hatte ihn etwas so erschreckt wie diese untypisch informelle Nachricht des Weißen Ritters.

Er war sofort zum nächsten Floopunkt gegangen, der sich in einer Kneipe in der Nähe befand und schon zwei Tage später hatte er alle Zelte in der Muggelwelt abgebrochen, seine Klienten an ihm bekannte Kollegen überwiesen und war als DADA-Lehrer in Hogwarts angetreten.

Niemals hatte er gegenüber irgendjemandem dort erwähnt, was er während seiner Abwesenheit getan hatte.

Schon früher war er vorsichtig gewesen mit dem, was er von sich Preis gab, doch nun war er richtiggehend verschlossen.

Auf freundlich - bestimmte Art hatte er Grenzen gesetzt, selbst Dumbledore gegenüber. Er hatte niemals vorgehabt, lange in der Zauberwelt zu bleiben. Ein Jahr, und wenn nötig, höchstens so lange, bis Sirius wieder gefasst wurde.

Seine Loyalität galt Harry Potter. Nichts anderes war wichtig.

Doch dann war alles ganz anders gekommen. Sirius hatte sich als unschuldig herausgestellt und als Snape ihn in aller Öffentlichkeit als Werwolf geoutet hatte, hatte Remus sofort vorgeschlagen, Sirius solle seine Stellung als Lehrer übernehmen, denn er wusste, das Sirius noch besser als er geeignet war, jungen Menschen beizubringen, sich zu verteidigen.

Als ehemaliges Mitglied einer Spezialeinheit der Auroren war er trotz seiner aufbrausenden, manchmal nicht sehr pädagogischen Art unschlagbar darin, auch die größten Rüpel dazu zu bringen, ihm zuzuhören und seine manchmal etwas unkonventionellen Unterrichtsmethoden hatten schnell dazu geführt, das er sich unentbehrlich gemacht hatte.

Sicher, bevor Sirius seine Arbeit hatte antreten können, war ein ganzes Jahr vergangen, in dem die Jugendlichen keinen ordentlichen Unterricht in DADA erhalten hatten - Dumbledore hatte sehr zu Sirius Unwillen darauf bestanden, dass der sich zunächst ein wenig von den Strapazen der Flucht erholte, und erst einmal wieder lernte, sich in einem normalen Alltag zurechtzufinden...

Harry sprach immer noch mit Schaudern von dieser Zeit, in der er zwar sehr froh gewesen war, das er endlich eine Familie hatte (wobei Remus sich jetzt schüttelte, wenn er daran dachte, was Sirius schon zu diesem Zeitpunkt daraus gemacht haben mochte) aber in der er sich auch... ausgeliefert gefühlt hatte wie fast nie zuvor, weil er keinen regulären Unterricht mehr in DADA erhalten hatte.

Damals hatten sowohl Remus als auch Sirius Harry außerhalb Hogwarts Unterricht in DADA gegeben, ebenso wie auch seinen Freunden - doch niemand unter den Teenagern war so darauf versessen gewesen, sich auf den echten Kampf vorzubereiten, wie dieser.

Nach Cedric Diggorys Tod war Harry ernster geworden als zuvor; mit seinem Blut hatte er auch die letzten Reste kindlicher Unbefangenheit auf dem Friedhof zurückgelassen, auf den ihn Voldemort verschleppt hatte.

Und nach dem TriWizardTournament hatte sich der Orden neu formiert und Remus war als eine Art ‚Schülerberater' nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt.

Diese Position hatte Dumbledore auf Remus Drängen hin eingerichtet, der schon seit sehr langer Zeit der Überzeugung war, dass mehr als nur ein Schüler dringend einen Ansprechpartner brauchte, der weder Lehrer noch Präfekt war, der keine Strafen vergeben, oder Punkte verteilen konnte – der keine wirkliche Autoritätsperson darstellte und nichts mit dem eigentlichen Schulbetrieb zu tun hatte.

Zu ihm sollten die Schüler kommen können, wenn sie Probleme hatten, mit denen sie zu den Lehrern nicht gehen wollten – Dinge unter 4 Augen besprechen wollten und sich darauf verlassen konnten, dass kein Dritter davon erfuhr – auch keiner der Lehrer, nicht einmal Dumbledore…

Probleme, bei denen ihnen die Gleichaltrigen keine Hilfe sein konnten, und wegen denen die Jugendlichen ihre Lehrer als Autoritätspersonen, als diejenigen, die Leistungen beurteilten, nicht wirklich ansprechen wollten.

Remus hatte sich schon während seiner eigenen Schulzeit oft gewünscht, in Hogwarts gäbe es noch einen Erwachsenen, der nicht vorrangig Schüler in ihnen sah, die es zu bewerten galt, deren Leistungen das Allerwichtigste waren – sondern der sich für sie, als Menschen, als Individuen interessierte… Und nachdem er nun in das nahezu unveränderte Hogwarts zurückgekehrt war, war diese Überzeugung nur noch gewachsen.

Als Remus Dumbledore diesen Vorschlag unterbreitet hatte, ohne auch nur eine winzige Silbe über seine entsprechende Ausbildung verlauten zu lassen, hatte Dumbledore gesagt, er werde alles veranlassen.

Wie so oft hatte Remus den Eindruck gehabt, dass der alte Magier mehr wusste, als er ihm jemals wirklich anvertraut hatte.

Sie alle hatten sich fieberhaft darauf vorbereitet, Harry so schnell wie möglich auf seine Abschlussprüfungen vorzubereiten, denn nun war klar, dass er, wenn er den nächsten Angriff Voldemorts überleben sollte, nicht wie ein normaler Schüler behandelt werden durfte.

Harrys Kindheit war nun eindeutig vorbei; es war Zeit, dafür zu sorgen, dass er in diesem Krieg seinen Mann stehen konnte.

Die Entfremdung von seinen Altersgenossen war von diesem Zeitpunkt an frappierend gewesen.

Remus und Sirius hatten beide mit Besorgnis beobachtet, dass er allzu oft genervt die Augen verdrehte, wenn Ron anfing, von seinen Quidditchabenteuern zu schwärmen, oder einem Mädchen, an dem er interessiert war.

Es hatte Zeiten gegeben, an denen Harry sogar Hermione Granger als kindisch bezeichnet hatte, eine Einstellung, die Remus nun wirklich nicht teilen konnte.

Doch für einen Jungen, der mit 15 bereits zu einem Mann mit Verantwortung über sehr viele Untergebene geworden war, mussten seine gleichaltrigen Klassenkameraden, deren ärgste Sorgen schlechte Noten und Krach mit der Freundin waren, manchmal richtiggehend wie Wesen von einem anderen Stern erscheinen.

Als Draco Malfoy ein Jahr später überraschenderweise zum Orden gestoßen war, nachdem er sich mit seinem Vater aus Remus nicht bekannten Gründen überworfen hatte und sich Dumbledore als Spion angeboten hatte, hatte der Werwolf einen Augenblick lang die verrückte Hoffnung gehabt, Harry habe nun endlich einen Gleichaltrigen, der ihn verstehen würde - einen Gleichaltrigen, der ebenfalls die Sorgen und Nöte eines Erwachsenen und nicht eines Teenagers hatte.

Doch auch wenn sie nun auf einer Seite des Krieges standen und Harry dem Malfoyerben offensichtlich nach ein paar Gesprächen unter vier Augen, in denen er Draco richtiggehend verhört hatte, unbedingt zu vertrauen schien, so stand doch zuviel zwischen ihnen.

Draco war, auch wenn er nun auf der für Harry 'richtigen' Seite stand, immer noch nicht freundlicher, er war arrogant, und konnte mit seiner spitzen Zunge und seinem blasierten Wesen sehr verletzend sein - und immer noch machte zeigte er, mehr oder minder deutlich, dass er es für unter seiner Würde fand, sich mit niederen Wesen wie Muggeln abzugeben, auch wenn er sich, war er mit anderen Mitgliedern des Ordens unter sich, nun wenigstens mit verächtlichen Bemerkungen zurückhielt.

Auch wenn viel davon wahrscheinlich Show war, ein Teil seiner zu Fleisch und Blut gewordenen Fassade als Junior-Deatheater, so konnte man nicht umhin, den Eindruck zu bekommen, dass er sich noch immer nicht ganz frei gemacht hatte von der Erziehung durch seinen Vater, zu dem er mittlerweile ein distanziertes, geschäftsmäßiges Verhältnis hatte, das nur noch darauf beruhte, das er vorgab, demselben Teufel zu dienen wie dieser.

Kurzum, Draco war auch heute noch niemand, mit dem sich Harry Potter, dem ein freundlicher Charakter über alles andere ging, angefreundet hätte, geschweige denn, sich ihm wirklich anvertraut.

Remus war froh gewesen, zu sehen, wie gut sich Sirius und Harry verstanden, wie nahe sie sich gegenseitig zu sein schienen.

Und nun... Nun hatte er einen derben Schlag in die Magengrube erhalten, denn entgegen allem, was er hatte glauben wollen, herrschte zwischen Sirius und Harry alles andere als eine gesunde Vater-Sohn-Beziehung.

Und er hatte erkennen müssen, das Harry unsagbar alleine gelassen war, denn gerade weil der Junge Sirius so unsagbar liebte und alles getan hätte, um ihn zu schützen, hatte er sich umso mehr von den anderen Menschen, die eigentlich seine Ansprechpartner gewesen wären, zurückgezogen - aus Angst, ihm könne einmal etwas herausrutschen, dass seine Familie zerstören würde.

Das sah Remus nun glasklar – und fragte sich, warum ihm dieser eigentlich so offensichtliche Rückzug nicht aufgefallen war – und er musste zugeben, dass auch er den Fehler gemacht und Harry wie einen Erwachsenen behandelt, es einfach für selbstverständlich genommen, dass der sich immer weiter in sich zurückzog – allzu oft auch Albus und ihm gegenüber bei besorgter Nachfrage ob seiner Blässe, den dunklen Ringen unter den Augen - nur müde gelächelt und nichts gesagt hatte, sondern verneinend den Kopf geschüttelt.

Seine Haltung war deutlich abweisend gewesen, und Remus hätte sich im Nachhinein ohrfeigen können.

Warum hatten sie alle vergessen, dass das ein Verhalten war, wie es nicht akzeptabel war für einen knapp 16jährigen?

Warum hatten sie vergessen, dass es gerade bei einem Teenager notwendig war, nachzubohren, darauf zu bestehen, dass er sich ihnen öffnete…

Teenager versteckten ihre Probleme mit dem Erwachsenwerden häufig hinter ablehnendem, ja sogar feindseligem Verhalten – doch das hatte Harry nie getan…

Es war niemals die typische Protesthaltung, der bewusste Rückzug eines Teenagers gewesen, sondern eher die Reaktion eines abgekämpften Mannes, der gewohnt war, mit seinen Problemen alleine zurecht zu kommen.

Harry hatte sich leise, klammheimlich davongemacht – den seelischen Rückzug angetreten vor denen, die sich um ihn sorgten.

Und so oft er mitbekommen hatte, dass sich jemand Sorgen machte, weil er sich so überarbeitete, sich mit aller Energie in die Ordensarbeit stürzte und manchmal wie im Fieber Nächte durcharbeitete um dann tagsüber wieder vollständig zu funktionieren…

Er hatte alles mit einem warmen, aber unsagbar abgeklärten Lächeln abgeblockt und nur mit dem Kopf geschüttelt.

Wie hatten sie das nur zulassen können? Sie alle!!!

All diejenigen, die mit Harry zusammenarbeiteten, im Orden und in der Schule… Wie hatten sie alle nur übersehen könne, wie unsagbar falsch das alles war?!

Remus hätte sich gerne eingeredet, er sei einfach davon ausgegangen, Sirius kümmere sich in dieser Hinsicht um den Jungen…

Doch die Wahrheit war: Sowohl er als auch Albus hatten zwischenzeitlich wirklich vergessen, dass es ein Teenager war, der da ein Verhalten zeigte, dass viel zu … distanziert… war.

Die Stärke des Jungen war so auf grauenhafte Weise in eine Schwäche verkehrt worden, die ihn mit der Zeit von innen heraus zerstört hatte.

Remus hatte viele Missbrauchsopfer gesehen, auch wenn dieser Bereich nicht sein Spezialgebiet gewesen war - was er wusste, wusste er größtenteils aus Berichten seiner Kollegen und von den wenigen Opfern, die er selbst betreut hatte; und so sah er das schon ohne das Harry es ihm hätte sagen müssen.

Gerade die nach außen hin so starken waren diejenigen, die am meisten Gefahr liefen, in einem solch furchtbaren Kreislauf von Missbrauch, Verantwortungsgefühl und Liebe gefangen zu werden, aus dem sie nicht wieder herausfanden.

Und gerade das fraß ihn nun von innen heraus auf...

Warum hatte er es nicht gesehen?

Warum hatte er nicht erkannt, dass das Zusammenzucken des Jungen, sobald ihn jemand auch nur am Arm fasste, ihn streifte... andere Gründe hatte als die ihm so hart eintrainierte 'ständige Alarmbereitschaft' eines Kriegers?

Warum hatte er nur die Augen verschlossen vor der Art und Weise, wie Sirius den Jungen manchmal angesehen hatte - einer Weise, die keinesfalls die eines Vaters war, sondern eher die... eines Geliebten?

Die Antwort war einfach und wieder sehr schmerzhaft, wie viele der schonungslosen Antworten, die er sich auf seine eigenen Fragen in den letzten Tagen hatte geben müssen:

Er hatte es nicht wirklich sehen wollen, bis er mit der Nase darauf gestoßen worden war.

Zuvor hatte es sein Unterbewusstsein abgeblockt, bevor er es noch wirklich realisieren hatte können - und nun stiegen die Bilder in ihm auf...

All die winzigkleinen und doch im Nachhinein so eindeutigen Anzeichen…

Die Art, in der Sirius und Harry Hand in Hand gegangen waren... Remus hatte es stets mit dem Gedanken daran abgetan, dass beide - Patenonkel und Patensohn - absolut ausgehungert waren nach Zuneigung...

Dass dieses 'Händchenhalten' dem zwischen einem bedeutend jüngeren Kind und seinem Vater entsprach.

Die Art und Weise, in der der Animagus seinen Patensohn angesehen hatte, wenn er dachte, keiner sähe ihn...

All die zufälligen kleinen Berührungen...

Die merkwürdig gereizten, fast wie Eifersucht erscheinenden Reaktionen, die Sirius gezeigt hatte, wenn Harry doch einmal Zeit mit seinen alten Freunden verbrachte…

All diese kleinen Zeichen, die er verdrängt hatte, fehlinterpretiert hatte, und die sich nun zu einem einzigen, grauenhaften Puzzle zusammenfügten, als habe es schon immer darauf gewartet, zusammengesetzt zu werden.

Zu der einzigen logischen Schlussfolgerung, die er schon lange hätte ziehen müssen: Sirius missbrauchte Harry.

Und obwohl er sich immer wieder sagte, dass niemand darauf leicht gekommen wäre, niemand so einfach vermutete, dass ausgerechnet der beste Freund ein Vergewaltiger von Kindern war...

Er hatte das Gefühl, nicht viel besser als Sirius gewesen, nicht besser als dieser an Harry gehandelt zu haben.

Denn er, Remus, war ja bei Sinnen, war nicht psychisch gestört, trotz all der Depressionen, durch die er hindurchgegangen war.

Hatte keine Entschuldigung für sein Verhalten, seine Ignoranz, während es glasklar war, das Sirius' Verhalten, wenn auch nicht entschuldbar, so doch wenigstens durch eine seelische Erkrankung erklärbar war.

Wie konnte er das bloß wieder gut machen? Gerade er, der doch das notwendige Fachwissen gehabt hatte, hätte sehen müssen, was sonst keiner sah...

So grauenhaft es auch war - er konnte seine… Blindheit… niemals wieder gut machen.

Harry war etwas genommen worden, was ihm keiner mehr wiedergeben konnte.

Etwas, das schwer zu benennen war, etwas, dass einem erst wirklich bewusst wurde, wenn man es nicht mehr hatte.

Er würde es sehr schwer haben, sich jemals wieder einem Menschen anzuvertrauen - gerade den Menschen, die er am meisten liebte, denn ein eben solcher, geliebter Mensch hatte ihm dies hier angetan.

In jeder intimen Situation, soweit er sie überhaupt aufkommen lassen würde, würde der Junge gegen den Dämonen kämpfen müssen, den Sirius in ihm hinterlassen hatte - den Dämonen, der da hieß "Angst", "Misstrauen" - Gefahr...

Es wäre ein Wunder, wenn sich Harry jemals wieder seelisch und körperlich einem anderen Menschen wirklich anvertrauen können würde, ohne das Fluchtreflexe aktiv wurden und er jeden, dem er sich nahe fühlte, in einer Panikreaktion von sich stieß.

Egal, wie sehr der Verstand, sein Herz ihm anderes sagen mochte – der Junge würde jedes Mal, wenn ihm ein geliebter Mensch zu nahe kam, unwillkürlich das Gefühl haben, flüchten, sich in Sicherheit bringen zu müssen...

Für Harry war große Nähe immer gleichbedeutend mit Verletzung gewesen - denn er war gezwungen worden, zu tun, was er niemals gewollt hätte; hatte vollständige Hilflosigkeit und Ausgeliefertheit erlebt, und das hatte sich ihm tief in die Seele gebrannt.

Missbrauch war Seelenmord, und Remus hatte große Angst davor, welche Abgründe, welche Verletzungen ihn beim Blick in Harrys Psyche erwarten würden.

Remus hatte Harry nicht belogen, als er gesagt hatte, er selbst könne ihnen nicht helfen - weder Sirius noch Harry - denn obwohl ein ausgebildeter Psychiater und Psychologe, war er doch eindeutig viel zu persönlich involviert - liebte sowohl Opfer als auch Täter als seine Freunde.

Deshalb würde er beide zu anderen Psychologen schicken und hoffen, dass diese Erfolg haben würden...

Auch wenn er gerade in Sirius Fall sehr große Zweifel daran hatte, doch um Harrys Willen musste in dieser Hinsicht alles versucht werden – selbst wenn einen die Wut auf Sirius dazu bringen konnte, sich zu wünschen, er würde auf immer in Azkaban verschwinden.

Denn es war das, was Remus zugeben musste.

Ja, ein Teil von ihm wünschte Sirius nach Azkaban, wünschte sich, dass dieser bezahlte.

Was würde geschehen, sobald Harry lernte, zu erkennen, wie sehr Sirius ihn wirklich geschädigt hatte?

Das es nicht einfach so verschwinden würde, sobald der Animagus ihn nicht mehr vergewaltigte – dass die Schäden, die Folgen ihn sein Leben lang begleiten würden – dass keine Therapie, kein Zauber der Welt ihn von den Erinnerungen daran befreien würde, denn nicht einmal ein Zauber konnte die nun vorhandenen reflexartigen Fluchtreaktionen in intimen Situationen überwinden...

Nicht einmal der Obliviate – über jedes einzelne Missbrauchserlebnis, jede Vergewaltigung gesprochen – würde diese tiefen seelischen Narben zudecken können.

In dieser Hinsicht war die Zauberwelt vollkommen auf die Hilfe der von vielen doch so verachteten Muggels angewiesen, denn in einer Gesellschaft, in der sich die meisten schweren Krankheiten mit ein paar Zaubersprüchen und –tränken heilen ließen steckte die Behandlung der menschlichen Seele noch in deren Kinderschuhen – und es gab nur höchst wenige Menschen in der Zauberwelt, die sich so intensiv mit Psychologie beschäftigt hatten wie Remus Lupin.

Die meisten – wie auch Sirius – verachteten es als eine Quatsch, genauso, wie sie Muggel insgesamt, im positivsten Sinne, für arme, bedauernswerte Wesen hielten, die einfach nur zu bemitleiden waren – sozusagen dieselbe Einstellung, was Remus in der Muggelwelt gegenüber sogenannten ‚Behinderten' begegnet war.

Sirius… Sirius frühere absolute Ablehnung von allem was Psychotherapie hieß, die man schon beinahe als Hass bezeichnen konnte – heute war sich Remus fast sicher, dass sein Freund in seinem Unterbewusstsein eben doch gespürt hatte, dass er Hilfe brauchte… und gerade deshalb jeglichen Gedanken an den Nutzen einer Psychotherapie von sich gewiesen hatte, bis er quasi mit vorgehaltenem Zauberstab dazu gezwungen worden war, einzuwilligen…

Remus befürchtete – nein, erwartete – dass es eines Tages Harry sein würde, der Sirius bezahlen ließ – in welcher Art auch immer dies geschehen würde – und dass der Tag, an dem dies geschehen würde, dann auch der Tag sein würde, der entscheiden würde, wie Harrys Leben weiterhin verlaufen würde.

Denn Harry würde aufstehen müssen, würde Sirius entgegentreten und ihn anklagen und verurteilen müssen, um seiner eigenen Heilung willen.

* * *

_Besuch beim weißen Ritter _

Remus atmete tief durch, bevor er den Gargoyle, der den Eingang zu Dumbledores Büro bewachte, das Passwort nannte.

Es war ein schwerer Gang, aber wenn irgend jemand das Recht hatte zu erfahren, durch was für eine schwere Zeit Harry und Sirius während der nächsten Wochen gehen würden, so war es der alte Zauberer.

Denn dieser liebte Harry, er liebte ihn wie wohl andere ihr eigenes Kind geliebt hätten.

Auch wenn sich mit den Jahren eine Distanz zwischen den beiden gebildet hatte, so waren sie sich doch noch nahe genug, um einander nicht verletzen zu wollen und jedem, der dies wagte, die Augen auszukratzen.

Remus konnte nur hoffen, dass Albus Dumbledore nicht seine berühmte Selbstbeherrschung verlieren würde, wenn er erfuhr, was Sirius Harry angetan hatte.

Der Direktor kam ihm entgegen und bot ihm einen Tee an, den Remus dankbar akzeptierte.

Dann musterten die hellen Augen des alten Zauberers den Werwolf beunruhigt und er fragte mit einem leichten Stirnrunzeln: "Remus, mein Junge... Du bist blass. Was bedrückt Dich so?"

Nachdem er sich auf einen der Stühle vor dem Schreibtisch Dumbledores gesetzt hatte, schluckte Remus schwer und atmete kurz noch einmal tief durch, bevor er erwiderte: "Ja Albus... Es gibt da eine Sache..."

Und er erzählte, was sich während der letzten Tage zwischen ihm, Sirius und Harry ereignet hatte.

Erst als er mit der Erzählung aufgehört hatte, sah er dem älteren Zauberer wieder in die Augen.

Und schrak richtiggehend zusammen, denn er hatte Albus Dumbledore seit langem nicht mehr so erschüttert gesehen.

Die Hände des alten Zauberers zitterten, ebenso wie seine Stimme, als er zögerlich fragte, als habe er Angst, die Antwort zu erfahren: "Weiß Harry, dass Du mir das erzählst?"

Trotz der schwierigen Situation, trotz des Schmerzes, der in Remus tobte, jubelte es in ihm, als er das hörte.

Früher hatte Albus einige Fehler gemacht, indem er einfach über den Kopf des Jungen hinweg entschied, doch auch der alte Zauberer hatte mittlerweile anscheinend hinzugelernt, und gesehen, dass Harry Potter kein kleines Kind mehr war, dass man nach Belieben herumschubsen konnte.

Er räusperte sich: "Ja natürlich. Harry weiß es, ich habe ihm gesagt, dass ich gerne jemand anderen, einen weiteren Erwachsenen einweihen möchte. Außerdem..." Hier zögerte Remus und sah den alten Magier vorsichtig an: "Außerdem könnte es sein, dass Sirius und Harry wegen des seelischen Drucks, der Aufarbeitung dieser furchtbaren Sache einmal ausfallen."

Dumbledore kniff die Augen zusammen, und er nickte langsam: "Dann verstehe ich wohl richtig, wenn ich annehme, dass das auch der Grund für Sirius gestrige Abwesenheit war?" Seine Stimme klang belegt, und enthielt soviel Traurigkeit und... Besiegtheit... dass es Remus kaum ertragen konnte. Er beeilte sich zu entgegnen: "Ja, aber... Es war ein Fehler meinerseits... ich hielt es für besser... Harry hat mir dann gehörig den Kopf gewaschen, weil er, wie er sagte, "Den Dingen nicht aus dem Weg gehen könne" - und... ich habe dafür gesorgt, dass sich Sirius Harry nicht mehr nähern kann ohne dass ich davon erfahre. ein Tocatusspruch, eingestellt auf 2 Meter."

"Warum hast Du ihn nicht dem Ministerium ausgeliefert?"

Jetzt enthielt Dumbledores Stimme eine stahlharte Spitze, die es Remus eiskalt den Rücken hinunterlaufen ließ, und er verstand, was der alte Zauberer nun denken musste...

Hastig, mit stockender Stimme, beeilte er sich zu versichern: "Harry... Er hat mich darum gebeten; und ich glaube auch, dass Sirius... dass ihm erst vorgestern, als ich es ihm ins Gesicht geschrien habe, realisisiert hat, was er da... tut."

Und mit einem vorsichtigen Blick auf den weißhaarigen Zauberer vor sich setzte er ruhig hinzu: "Nichts kann wirklich entschuldigen, was Sirius da getan hat... aber... er ist meines Erachtens schwer psychisch krank, Albus."

Einen Augenblick lang saß der Direktor nur regungslos da, sein Gesicht versteinert und nur seine sonst so funkelnden Augen, die jetzt matt wirkten, verrieten, dass er überhaupt etwas gehört hatte.

Remus hatte ihn noch nie so gesehen... So versteinert... Zum ersten Mal konnte er dem ersten Ritter des Ordens jedes einzelne seiner 155 Lebensjahre ansehen.

Dann sagte der alte Magier, nein, flüsterte mehr, so leise, dass Remus es ohne seine Werwolfssinne gar nicht wahrgenommen hätte: "Ich hätte darauf bestehen sollen... Es ist alles meine Schuld... Alles!!!"

Und Remus verstand und hätte dem alten Zauberer nur allzu gerne versichert, dass dem nicht so war. Albus Dumbledore bezog sich auf die Identität des Geheimnisbewahrers...

Wenn er darauf bestanden hätte, selbst der Geheimnisbewahrer zu sein, so wäre alles anders gekommen...

Doch genauso wenig wie er, Remus, negieren konnte, dass er sich nicht genug um seinen Freund Sirius gekümmert hatte, nicht aufmerksam genug gewesen war, um dessen dünn aufgesetzte Fassade von ungestümer Fröhlichkeit zu durchleuchten, genauso wenig konnte er nun dem alten Zaubermeister die unzweifelhaft vorhandene Schuld von den Schultern nehmen.

Denn sie hatten sich alle beide schuldig gemacht.

Und nun blieb es ihnen nur noch, die Scherben zusammenzukehren und zu hoffen, aus diesen eine lebenswerte Zukunft zusammensetzen zu können für Sirius, aber vor allen Dingen auch für Harry.

Und das angesichts eines Krieges, von dem sie sich gerade jetzt nicht sicher sein konnten, dass sie ihn überleben würden - geschweige denn, gewinnen, denn Voldemorts Einfluss in der Zauberwelt stieg und stieg und stieg...

tbc

Bitte, reviewed...


End file.
